Coffee Prince
by Krapi
Summary: Meet Sakura, a young girl trying to get money for her family teams up with a cocky rich male named sasuke to open a coffee shop the only problem is that he thinks she's a guy! this story is based on an actual drama R&R!
1. 1st cup

Hey hey! guys this is my first fic so your opinions and comments would really help :)

I do not own naruto sadly :(

CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

Coffee Prince

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee--_

SMASHHHHHHHHH!!

_Beeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeep!_

KABOOOOOOOOOM!!

"Sakura! Was that another alarm clock?!" shouted a booming voice from downstairs.

Being the said girl she groaned and reluctantly emerged from the extreme comfort and warmth of the covers, a cold shiver went down her spine as the cold air came into contact with her pale face. Now rubbing her sore hands from the aftermath of destroying her 12th alarm clock the young girl jumped out of bed, ready to start the new day!

Sakura Haruno was her full name and she has spent 22 long years on this _lovely_ place called earth; only living with her mother and little sister Emiko has taken a great deal on the cherry blossom, since her father died Sakura decided to be the 'man' of the house; dealing with income, school fees, food, rent...you name it! This in turn has made the person she is today, which includes the way she looks. Her whole form would be described as petite; even though she was short she was no midget and had curves that were always well hidden. She held stunning emerald orbs with very short brunette hair which somehow didn't suit her, nor look natural and to be honest nearly everyone mistook her for a boy, a pretty boy in fact.

Which is what Sakura was hoping for...

Even though it's abit sexist it's 100 percent true (a/n- its not true but anywhooo...) that if your male you get more and better paid jobs. Fact.

* * *

I descended to the bathroom and discarded my worn PJ's to step into shower; the luke-warm water woke me up immediately and I started to wash myself. After a good ten minutes-not wanting to run the water bill- I was clean but then a brown chemical substance was rolling down my arms so I poked my head out the shower to look into the mirror and groaned at the visible pink patches of hair.

_'Ugh. Now I have to waste more time doing my damn hair'_ I let out a stream of colourful words when I grabbed the hair dye and applied it to my hair.

When I was done I made my way downstairs to the living room, only to be bombarded with 5 sacks of incomplete peeled chestnuts, upon seeing this my green eyes softened _'aah, mum's been working hard to make sure food is on the table, I would do anything to make her and-' _

"Jeeeez Sakura what did the poor chestnuts do to you?" a voice teased.

I whipped my head to the kitchen doorway and sheepishly grinned to mom, "oh ohayo oka-san! err…would you like help peeling the chestnuts?"

Mother answered immediately "No, no and NO, Sakura I can manage fine so stop worrying! Breakfast is ready at the table now go eat" she said with a smile,

I beamed back at the thought of food and rushed to the table.

As I was waffling down my breakfast I realized that there was no sign of_ her, _which I thanked God for _she _was just a pain in the ass on Monday morn-

"Under my umbrella ella ell- SAKURA-CHAN!! COME WITHIN 2 METRES OF MY FOOD AND I WILL CUT THE STUFFING OUT OF YOUR PILLOWS!!" an operatic voice sang.

I sweat dropped at my sisters' dumb threat. I admit that I love food but I'm no pig for crying out loud!

"Emiko-chan zip it! Your just jealous that I don't gain weight when I eat so much." I smirked.

She huffed "Pfft whatever, you wont be saying that when I become a super slim famous pop star!"

Sigh. She is still hanging on to that dumb dumb dream, ever since she was 5 she wanted to sing and now at the age of 16 she still wants it. We live in a downtown suburb you actually think she is gonna hit it big time? hah! There was more of chance for me to sleep with Santa Claus!

I guess I should explain how my mother and sister look like right? Well there isn't much to tell they both practically look the same except that Emiko has long blonde hair that was always in a French braid and my mom had mid-length red hair, oh and of course their age, mom just looked more matured and is what some people call yummy mummy's or for more perverted people would say MILF (A/N- if people don't know what that is Google it :) I'm too disgusted to even type what it is xD) Surprisingly they had a complete different eye colour to me, a light hazel shade, while little ol' me had dazzling green. Pretty weird.

Everyone was quietly eating when a loud ringtone erupted from Emiko's back pocket; said girl grabbed her phone and suddenly reddened in anger upon recognising who it was.

"Grrrrrrrrr why won't he leave me alone?!" she shrieked

"It's Juugo right?" I said

She pouted "All I did was give him ONE kiss and he is following me like a love sick puppy not to mention all those stoooopid flowers he sends me that I'm ALLERGIC TOO!!"

"Why would someone want to follow you of all people? All you do is bitch, moan and sing…wow you must be one hell of a catch." I drawled sarcastically

"Sis, I don't think I've told you yet but…I'm Emiko-hime nuff said" she declared

I was about to retort but mother beat me to it.

"Tsk.Tsk…Emiko-Chan I love you dearly but… you shouldn't be too full of yourself" she smiled and continued "This Juugo person sounds so sweet…maybe you should give him a chance ne?"

At the same time, me and Emiko turned to face mother with a face that clearly said 'you-gotta-be-kidding-right?'

All mom did was sigh.

"Oi Sakura-Chan shouldn't you be at work by now?" Emiko stated

My eyes widened. Shit.

'**Shannaro!! Move that sexy lil' ass of yours and GO AND MAKE MAMA PROUD!'**

'_Yo! Inner shut the hell up! Can't you see I'm busy freaking out here? Sheesh'_

'**Hmph.'**

* * *

Sakura was nearly ready but she was only missing her left shoe, her left _shoe_! DAMNIT!!

From Sakura's frustration she began to mumble constantly and the only things that could be made out was…

"Fuck!…why?!...shoe…God…hate…-insert squeal- SWEET! I found a cookie!...damn shoes"

By Sakura's constant rambles, Emiko was getting irritated.

"Shut up, just shut up, shut up, shut it up, just shut up-" Emiko sang

Sakura growled "Emiko. Shut up or I will break your 'precious nails' before you can even say 'ABC' got it?"

Emiko was just in her own little fluffy world right now and ignored her.

"ABC easy as 123, or simple as do re mi, ABC, 123, baby yo-"

Sakura death glared.

Emiko innocently smiled.

"Sakura why are you staring at me like that?" she started "I know! You're jealous! I mean who _wouldn't! _I'm hot cause I'm fly, you aint cause you're not, this is why, this is why I'm-" she sang.

However Emiko was cut off.

"HA-RU-NO EMIKO!! SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMNIT!!"

I guess you wouldn't believe me if I told you it wasn't Sakura that said that.

Without looking back at the commotion Sakura ready she left her home in a hurry.

* * *

5x mixed rice with fried eggs was the order that Sakura mentally noted. She was on a delivery job and just got off her scooter facing a female bath house. The green eyed girl couldn't be bothered to take her helmet off so she entered the house with the delivery.

"Who ordered 5 portions of mixed rice with fried eggs?!" she called.

All the half naked occupants of the room gaped at Sakura, feeling very confused she spoke up.

"Is there something on me or-"

"YOU PERVERT GET OUT NOW!!"

"THIS IS NOT A FREEBIE SHOP YOU KNOW! GO AWAY!!"

"OMG WHAT IS A MAN DOING HERE?!"

"SWEET LORD YOU ARE H.O.T! WAN'T MY NUMBER?!" winked someone.

"THE CHILDREN! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE THINK OF THE CHILDREN!!" (A/N from Simpsons lol)

"Whoa, whoa everyone listen" Sakura started, now taking off her helmet "I'm a girl."

"LIAR!!" they all yelled.

Who could blame them? Sakura was wearing loose jeans with a baggy navy shirt so it covered all her lumps and bumps! Of course they would think she was a man!

Sakura deeply sighed from this point on she knew this was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

'_Thank God that this is my last delivery for the day'_

'**Tch.Without me you would still be in that crazy bath house from this morning, so you should be thanking me instead!' **

'_ok ok if it makes you shut up then thanks…a lot'_

'**CHA! No problem! Its not my fault you're a wimp and I'm amazingly awesome!'**

'_yeah yeah whatever shhhh for now I'm at the dudes house' _inner immediately shut up.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK was heard. I shouted "hello? Delivery!"

"It's open!" a deep sultry voice came from the inside.

I entered the luxury apartment and started to unpack the food, but I noticed there was no proper place to set the food so I carried on struggling until a voice stopped me.

"Just leave the stuff on the floor it's fine."

I looked up and gawked at the stunning man on the sofa, oh…did I mention he was half _naked! _He only had a towel round his waist and another towel in his hand drying his legs. _Drying _his damn _Legs_.

Inner **'-Hyperventilates-'.**

The God in front of me had deep onyx eyes and jet black hair which was oddly the shape of a chickens backside however, it suited him well. His pale completion complemented the defined abs and muscles he held. Also he's got a cute lit-

Ok hold up! The hell was that about! Just because he has a God like face and eyes and body and…_ legs_…hell yeah he got better legs than me! I wonder if he works out a lot or what cream he uses…hmm shampoo aswell oh! And-

"That's chicken noodle soup right?" he suddenly asked.

Nearly dropping the delivery on floor, I blushed till I was red as a cherry! Damn hormones! Thankfully I still had my helmet on so no one could see, realising I hadn't answered him yet I meekly nodded my head indicating yes.

"Ok I left the money on the counter, it should be enough."

I quickly grabbed the money- not caring if it wasn't the write amount- and left as soon as possible, if I stayed any longer I would of gawked...maybe drooled at him alot more! When I finally closed the door I slid down onto my knees; regaining my breath and yelled to no one.

"WHY MUST I MAKE DELIVERIES TO HALF NAKED PEOPLE TODAY? CRUEL WORLD!!"

The man on the other side of the door only heard the half naked bit and looked at his half naked form. Blinked. Then shrugged '_what a strange guy'._

On Sakura's side she was trying to get the feeling back into her legs, the display earlier really made her numb. _'Oh! My legs are really weak...'_

With a final shake of a leg she dashed to her scooter, making the long journey back to work to collect her pay check.

* * *

500 dollars she earnt, it was good...just not good enough.

There's still rent to be paid.

Emiko's school fees.

Oh! and ofcourse general stuff...like food, drink, clothes, travel fairs...hair stuff/dye and...taxes and...

As the mental list continued Sakura's expression became gloomier and gloomier and gloomier. It was so gloomy that you could _feel _it; when she thought it was going to get worse inner decided to pop up and lift this depression.

**'Hey...hey...HEY I'm talking to you! C'mon what the hell is this? This isn't you, suck it up girl and gimme that award winning smile!' **Inner grinned and pleaded at the same time.

Dead silence.

**'Ok then...' **she said more to herself. Silence again.

**'I know what will cheer you up!'**

_'...What?' _Sakura finally grumbled.

**'COFFEE!'**

Her eyes immediately lit up at thought of it. Yes, she definately needed atleast one cup of the addictive liquid.

**'TO JIRAIYA'S COFFEE PALACE!' **inner mentally screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

was it good?

YOU decide!

I based Emiko's character on my friend xD she randomly bursts into song, that actually tells you what she want's to say or feels OO I dnt even know how she remembers all those lyrics to the songs haha, human Kareoke much...!

Read and Review plz :D


	2. 2nd cup

i'm starting to really get into the story and even tho this is abit short but nxt time i will try my best to make it longer :3

so heres chap 2 enjoy!

* * *

I was a few blocks away from Jiraiya's place when my phone decided to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan, there's this big gangster looking guy that is bullying me all the time." my sister whined down the phone.

"_Hey! How can you call me a gangster? You shouldn't judge a book by its cover you know?" _a manly voice I heard in the background.

"Emiko, I thought you liked the bad-boy gangster type, so what's the problem?" I stated.

Ugh. This is getting stupid, why am I the person that always has to get her out of trouble? She's 16! She should be able to handle herself by now…

"Aww, c'mon Sak just help me out pleeeeease! I'm at the coffee shop now, so it's not going to be a wasted journey or anything, cause it's about now when you need your caffeine fix." She said.

Damn.

Why must she know me so well?! What makes it worse is that I can _feel _the smirk gracing her lips, she knows she's won.

I sighed. "…Ok" I then hanged up.

* * *

Sakura made it to the coffee shop in no time. Nearing the front doors she heard voices coming from the window a couple of meters away.

"Hey, I like girls with slim arms and legs like you." A male voice complemented.

"What kind of trick are you trying to play?" a female voice I now recognized as Emiko's.

"There is no trick…but I do wonder how your able to make my heart start beating again…you have felt the same way, let me sit next to you to make it better."

Hold a darn minute, who knew this giant muscle man was the king of cheese? Even I cringed when he said that.

"You will be dead if you sit there, understand?" Emiko growled.

"Really, why don't you know my heart?" wow how persistent can a guy get?

I couldn't take it anymore so I lifted myself to the window ledge and slapped the back of his head…_hard _and mumbled "baka."

Soon after I climbed through the window and sat in the unoccupied seat that before was used by the man that is now unconscious on the floor.

Emiko sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much! I thought Juugo would never stop!" she grinned.

I froze. _That's _Juugo?!

If I had been drinking, I would have totally spat it out by now.

Damn. Wow I'm using damn a lot but still.

D.A.M.N he was a freakin huge!(muscle, not fat people!) Gawd I expected Juugo to be those whimpy school geeks that snort when they laugh.

Anything but this, I've got to give this guy credit he got balls, most men think that romantic gestures will ruin their 'rep' or their image of a 'bad-man' which to be honest is bull shit.

People who think that walking around like there is a broom stuck up their ass, hands down their pants trying to make their _minute _man bits look bigger is highly pathetic in my eyes.

Luckily I sense that Juugo isn't one of those types so he will not die…yet.

A loud groaned stopped by thoughts when I looked down to see Juugo stumbling to his feet.

When he recovered he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Oi you! What are you trying to do to my angel?!" he roared.

Was this guy for real?

"C'mon, lets just go home Sak" Emiko said.

Juugo's eyes suddenly widened in anger.

"HOME?!" he yelled "that's it you, me, outside, now! We will fight for Emiko."

Oh.my.fricken.god

He thought that…me…and m-my…sister?!

Excuse me while I empty my lunch all over your DUMB FACE YOU SICKO!!

"Look here you little pun-" I was about to finish when I was interrupted.

"Ai ya yaiii, both of you be quiet I can here you from down the hall! If your going to compete against each other at least do something that is non-violent…like an eating contest." Jiraiya simply stated, bringing over a cup of coffee for me, leaving straight after.

I smelt the 'heaven' in a cup, making my small nose tingle in delight; Taking a short but wonderful sip I felt my hole body relax making me sigh out loud as hot liquid rolled down my throat. **'Dude, your seriously addicted to that stuff...' **Inner complained. I Ignored her, too busy enjoying my coffee. Jiraiya's coffee is probably one of the best in the world, it's too bad that this place looks a mess; in today's world appearance is everything right? Why would customers come to a coffee shop that looks like an abandoned warehouse, it's not very likely.

My thoughts and coffee drinking were put on hold as Juugo took hold of my collar.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" he growled, shaking me roughly; I paid no heed to this as I grabbed his arm and twisted it.

Shouting in pain he let go, but in his weakened state I then grabbed his collar, brought his ear to my lips and threatened.

"The last person that made a move on her" nodding my head to Emiko "ended up in hospital...still is now, even after 2 years...you don't want that to happen to you right?" I ended sweetly. I felt triumphant as I heard a gulp.

"I-I dont care! I love Emiko! It's destiny...the local fortune teller told me so!" he shouted.

_Is that so? _"And who is this 'fortune teller' you speak of?" my voice humerous.

"Thee oh great...Hyuuga Neji!" he declared. If this was any other situation I would of laughed my butt off...didn't he know that Hyuuga Neji was a famous play boy? Most likely he said all that crap to have a laugh. _He has been known to be a joker too..._

Emiko butted in "Sak, just go against him so he can shut the fuck up please? My head hurts" she moaned.

* * *

Sigh. How did I end up in this mess? I'm on my 8th bowl of black bean noodles while Juugo is just finishing his 7th.

I guess you have figured what were doing right?

I was doing well but I could see that the muscle man was struggling, so I gave Emiko a side glance and she got the hint.

She began to sing.

"Eels up inside ya gut  
Finding entrance where they can  
Eels up inside ya gut  
Finding entrance where they can"

Juugo started to cough manically but was still holding on so Emiko continued.

"Boring through your mind, through your tummy, through your anus, eels!" she sang in a creepy voice.(A/N- this is an actual song btw lol called eel song-mighty boosh)

With a yelp, Juugo was fleeing to the bathroom it was mission success and I got a free meal out of it, which is a bonus!

"Sakura-chan I wanna go homeee" Emiko ended with a yawn.

Looking at how tired she was I groaned and decided to carry her home, with a whine from my sister she was on my back and we were exiting the building.

"Thanks for the free food and coffee Jiraiya!" I called. In return he nodded "No problem! Now move, I got some research to do." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and headed home.

To say I was up and lively would be a complete lie.

It took me 5 mins just to get up the stairs without falling on my face, haven't felt this worn out in a long time.

I finally made it to my room and I couldn't be bothered to take off my clothes, my body hit the mattress and I felt my eyes instantly flutter shut with my lasting thought of the milk deliveries I would have to do in the morning.

_Lovely._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

will make next chap longer hopefully R&R and share some ideas if ya want too :)

sasuke will definately make an appearance i promise that!


	3. 3rd cup

Hello! i had some time on my hands so i decided to put another chappy here as i said before sasuke will appear on this one D i appreciate the reviews i got so thanks a bunch!!

chap 3!

hope you like it!!

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in a certain 'high class' area of Konoha, the birds were singing, children making their way to school with actual _smiles _on their faces and hell! Even the post man is greeting everyone with a friendly hello.

Sakura has always loved this part of town on her milk deliveries; it always seemed to cheer her up in one way or an other. Further more she specifically had a _favourite _place that she delivered to which conveniently was now her last stop.

Setting her bicycle on the side of the road she grabbed the milk and gingerly made her way to the mansion, well to be honest she didn't know if it was a mansion or not because there was a huge gate that blocked her view, however she could tell that it was fricken epic!

With the delivery now complete, she decided that she wanted to see if her new friend was there or not. Going on her hands and knees Sakura peeped through the gate and scanned the area. (A/N you know at the bottom of a fence or gate there is a gap thing? well that's what im tlkin bout xD)

Finally getting a glimpse of fur in the far corner, she grinned and called it over.

"Hello there handsome" I smiled.

"_Woof! Woof!"_ it barked back.

OK! OK! Just because he's a German shepherd and not human doesn't mean he's not my friend! He's a good listener, cute and cuddly what more can you ask for?!

"hey hey lets greet each other properly ne?" I said as I cleared my throat

"AHHHH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"(A/N wolf type howl thingy..yeah) I howled.

"_AHHH WOOOOF WOOOOF" _he replied enthusiastically.

"Good boy! Hmm…shouldn't your master be walking you by now?" I thought out loud .I immediately heard a deep groan coming from somewhere so I looked around, but nothing was there. It took me a while to realize that it was the dog that did it!.

"I'm feeling alot better because of you...been feeling really bad these couple of days" Smiling appreciatively. "Thanks alot!" in return he nuzzled his head in my palms, barking in enjoyment.

I giggled. We played for a couple more mins before I needed to head home.

* * *

When Sakura left on her bicycle she didn't know that the dogs owner was sitting there watching her. He walked to his dog and patted him on the head "Yo! Your really happy today Kiba" looking towards the biker "… I see you got a _girlfriend _to hang with now" the owner teased, an audible _woof_ was heard. Kiba's master looked on as Sakura whizzed round the corner, he chuckled _'What a strange girl'. _(A/N- yay there is someone that actually know she's a girl now :D) with that lingering thought he went back inside his mansion.

* * *

So far the day has been extremely uneventful since the morning and Inner has been moaning for a couple of hours now.

**Inner pouted 'today was sooo boring! Where's the romance? The action? The VIOLENCE DAMNIT!'**

'_Life is not a movie you know? Sometimes it's good to be a little boring'_

'**oh…sorry did you say something? cause all I heard was crap, crap and more CRAP!'**

'_How about we make a deal then?'_

'**hmm keep talking'**

'_Ok, how about I do something that __you__ would normally do in exchange for you not to bother me tonight?'_

'**HELL YEAH! It's a deal!'**

I smirked. Inner is so easy to please. Hmmm now lets see what would be something that inner would normally want…?

Aha!_' I got it' _I looked at a fellow motorcyclist driving in front of me who was going extremely fast on a quiet Tuesday evening which seemed rather strange, so I picked up my speed on the scooter to follow_' a little race wouldn't hurt.'_

* * *

It's been 20mins already and I've lost count the number of corners we turned, however I still pursued him. We were now entering a popular area of town which held expensive luxury apartments that for some reason I was familiar with. Ahead of me I could see a man and a woman exiting a jet black mini that I didn't really give a shit about, however what did catch my attention was that the guy I was racing with was slowing down!

What happened next made me furious.

As the driver went past the young woman he roughly grabbed her purse which made her fall and zoomed off.

I was so pissed that I went full speed to get infront of him which I did, I slammed the brakes to block him off but he clumsily swivelled out the way but it still temporarily slowed him down anyway. I saw an opening when he was about to race off again so I grabbed my right wing mirror and chucked it at his head which successfully knocked him off his bike.

'_Hmmm inner did say she wanted violence' _I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows with an angry scowl on my face, as I approached the criminal I got him by the scruff of the neck so I could see his face but when I did my eyes nearly popped out my head.

"J-Juugo?!" I hissed.

"H-hey! You're that guy from the coffee shop" he said surprised.

"Emiko-chan was right your nothing but a pitiful gangster" I sneered.

"Look! Watch it buddy, I'm no gangster, I prefer to be called a ruffian." He said matter-of-factly.

WHAT IS THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE?!

He's a muscle man for crying out loud! Hasn't someone told him that the _brain _is a muscle too?!

Ugh. I'm starting to get a head ache, _great_.

"-sniff- I'm sorry! I only did it because I n-needed the money to get Angel's birthday present pleaaseee don't send me to the police!"

Wait what is this feeling? Arrgghhh crap its called sympathy, gosh why must I be a softy!!

I sighed and turned around to look at the victim whose wounds were being treated by the man that accompanied her, perfect chance for a plan.

"Juugo, I don't like repeating myself so I'm going to say this once and only once got it?!" he nodded dumbly "when I lift my third finger you will push me and leg it ok?"

He nodded again so I began the plan.

1st finger up…

2nd finger up…

And finally 3rd finger up…

Ahem!! 3rd finger up!!

DAMNIT!! "Juugo push me for fuck sake you idiot!!"

"Ooops sorry forgot" he whispered fearfully, he then pushed me to the ground and ran.

"NOOOO STOP CRIMINAL!! DAMN HE GOT AWAY!!" I tried to act but hopefully no one found out.

The lady came up to me and I could finally see her face. She was in her late 20's or early 30's, I wasn't too sure, she had long flowing black hair which was in a loose pony tail and had matching black eyes, the only way I could describe her was beautiful; it was still very dark so I couldn't see her properly.

I handed her purse back and she said

"Thank you so much! It's a shame he got away but atleast I got my stuff back" she smiled.

I saw a figure behind her so I casually took a glance and gasped silently.

It's _him!!_

As in the hot half naked guy that likes chicken noodle soup guy!

I was so busy with my thoughts that when he spoke I got a shock.

"Why are you thanking him, when he was that criminals accomplice?" he said in an icy tone.

WHAT.THE.FUCK?! did he just say that? Hmm let me check.

"Errm excuse me, what did you say?" I asked innocently as I could.

"You heard me the first time punk, I saw you doing those hand signals to the guy, not to mention that pitiful excuse of acting.fool." Again with the icy tone but was now laced in mockery.

I mentally shrieked. ME?! PUNK?! No no no nooooooo if he keeps playing with fire, he's gonna get burned, burned realllll bad **'CHA kick his hot ASS!'**

A gasped was heard "Sasuke! He did no such thing! Now look at the poor boys bike… its totally trashed, we must pay for it to be fixed." the lady exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, he grunted. "Hn whatever, lets just get inside."

"Here, take this" she handed me a card with a number on it. "This is sasuke's number when you need to collect your compensation just call him." With that said she made a small wave and left with Sasuke possessively dragging her to enter the apartment.

I looked down at the card.

'_Uchiha Sasuke eh?_

_Tch. What an asshole!'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

so how was it? im really enjoying writing Juugo's character which im surprised about i thought i'd enjoy sasuke's the most lol

R&R plzzz with sprinkles and other awesome stuffs on the top.


	4. 4th cup

Tehehehe hello! i was a little late on the update coz i had exams so i apologize profusely. I'm trying to keep Sasukes character close to how it normally is, its just that it gets alittle boring writing an emo personality all the time XP

Chap 4 enjoy!

* * *

(normal POV)

To call or not to call?

This was the thought that Sakura has been pondering over for the past week now. The scooter that was trashed still hasn't been fixed yet and it was up to Sakura to make up the money for repairs or else she would get fired which meant not money. At the moment she was in her room overlooking Konoha's near empty streets from her large window.

Constantly thinking about the problem at hand made her inwardly cringe.

"Pride or money?" she asked herself.

She really did need the money, the land lord increased the rent by 15 which is a piss take! And all her family has been working like lunatics just to keep them going, thinking about it more shouldn't family overcome everything else? To be honest it was only her pride that was stopping her from making the call, how could she ask for money to a fricken smug idiot that called her a punk?! How dare he?

How **dare **he? Sakura knew her temper got the better of her and at the moment she knew it was rising by the mere thought of his words, so she slowly calmed down and cleared her head.

She made her decision.

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

I yawned and attempted to get out of bed, hmmm lets highlight the word **attempted**.

As in I tried and failed. I look over to my left to see a red head latched on to my waist like a leech _'How annoying'_, what was her name again? Lets go over her characteristics shall we…?

She looks like whore, acts like a whore, dresses like a whore, has hair that screams whore, _seriously what's up with half norm half wild hair do?_ And also wears hideous glasses that make her look like a distant relative of ugly Betty(A/N tv show) should I add whore to that as well?

Guessed who it is yet?

Oh I know! It's _Karin_!(A/N- lol soz if you're a fan of Karin, but tbh I dislike her XP)

I saw her stirring and her eyes finally fluttered open, to my annoyance she gave me a flirtatious smile in the first 5 seconds of being awake, she spoke first.

"Morning Sasuke-kun! Did have a nice night?" she squealed. I let out an annoyed grunt which made her squeal more because in all honesty I can't even _remember_ last night nor do I want to remember it and as dobe would say she was probably _'a freak under the sheets' _obviously in a bad way.

"Hn, put some clothes on and get out." I didn't wait or cared for her reply because I needed a shower, **bad**.

After 15 mins I exited the bathroom with a towel round my waist, expecting Karin to be long gone.

Lets just say I was wrong.

"Why are you still here?" I tried my best to show no emotion at all but this girl was obviously deaf.

"Oh I was hungry so I made you and me some breakfast! I will go home as soon as I'm finished…promise!" she excitedly said.

Before I could object my phone rang, I battled through my discarded clothes to find it, which I just did thankfully. I answered soon after.

"…Hn" I grunted.

"_Oi resident asshole! I'm calling to claim my compensation"_ a confident voice stated.

Compensation? What compensation? This is confusing I didn't do anything did I? My confusion subsided and it turned to something else.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked annoyed.

"_It's the person that helped get your lady friends purse back duh!" _the voice replied.

"…" not ringing any bells.

"_Sigh…it's the punk as you so put it" _the voice deadpanned.

Ding dong! I remember " Oh it's you…come here then…"

"_And where exactly is 'here' I'm no mind reader moron"_ punk thinks he can make a fool out of me? How humorous…

I gave him my details and hanged up I looked over at Karin whom was walking to my bathroom saying that she was just going to take a 'quick' shower…hn they will never know when to let go.

* * *

(Sakura POV)

Oh Kami…this is the second time I've been here so why am I so damn nervous?! Maybe it's the porridge I had this morning…yeah that's all it is.

I bit my lip. How many times should I knock? Once? Twice? Three times??

'**What the fudge?! Where has the badass Sakura gone to? All your doing is getting the money and leaving! No need to go all spazzy about it!'**

Knowing that inner was right I was filled with a whole new confidence I knocked the door five times to make me seem more badass, a couple of moments later the door opened and I was greeted with a blank face.

"…You actually came?" he said emotionless with a hint of surprise.

"Obviously…" I said in my playing it 'cool' voice, I walked past him now entering his apartment trying to forget that he is shirtless _again_ .

'**CHA! I'm not complaining! 991 HOTTIE ALERT!'**

I turned and directly looked into his eyes coughbodycough and said "S-So where's my money?" holy shit my stutter has made my badass attitude crumble DAMNIT!!

He merely raised an eyebrow "Who said I was actually going to pay you?"

Ok screw miss.Badass I openly gaped like a fish! HOW COULD HE?!

"But, but, b-but you…" I started.

"But what?" Oh fricken fantastic he is mocking me now??

I gritted my teeth till it hurt like a bitch. Who does he think he is? Messing people around like that… if I didn't need the money so much I would broken his pretty little nose by now the jackass. Hmm he looks like he's from a prestigious family so maybe I should show some respect and ask politely? Wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

"Sorry sir for being rude bu-" I was interrupted.

"Tch. Don't try and suck up to me it's not going to work" he smirked that stupid smirk of his "Now run home little punk I'm sure there is loads of helpless people that can fall for your scams."

That.Was.It! He is going down MOTHAFUCKA!

"BASTARED!!" I roughly tackled him to the floor with a grunt and wrestled him like my life depended on it. He was really strong and quick but that didn't mean I was a light weight, surprisingly I am actually well known for my freaky strength and intelligence so this made us both equal. I grabbed his muscular forearms, attempting to pin him down, as a result he quickly raised his upper body; lifting me in the process but seeing this beforehand I wrapped my leg around his torso, giving him a good kick while doing so... this didnt seem to affect him as he then yanked my leg off and forcfully threw me on the carpet! Adrenaline was keeping me going, I was so pissed I swung for him; missing by inches if anyone was interested...

With many grunts, groans and awkward positions later I was finally on top straddling him, I was about to win when a loud shriek came from the bathroom doorway so it caught my attention, my moment of weakness gave Sasuke an opening to forcefully push me off him which he did.

"S-S-Sasuke-kuns g-g-g…" Karin was so shocked she couldn't say it. With me being oblivious to the situation I encouraged her to finish.

"HE'S GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" she wailed.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?! NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!" I shouted.

* * *

(normal POV)

With Sakura denying randomly anything and Karin crying like a baby' _poor girl she looks like she is having a mental breakdown'_ the whole room was brimming with noise which Sasuke hates, also someone thinking he is gay takes a big blow to his male ego, so all in all he was basically at breaking point.

And guess what? HE.JUST.SNAPPED!

"ENOUGH!! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT! **NOW!**" he erupted, never in his life has he let his emotions get the better of him but this was just ridiculous.

He dragged them both screaming and cussing through the hall way and chucked them out, slamming the door with a loud BANG!

Muffled noises were coming from the door he only heard "MONEY…NOW…GAY!"

He let out a long sigh, thankful that he is now on his own without any annoyances. As he was about to close his eyes his phone rang _again._

"WHAT?!" he was beyond pissed by now.

"_Hey! You little rascal, were you taught any manners?! How can you greet you poor, helpless old grandma like this??"_ an elderly voice spoke irritated.

Sasuke grabbed his pillow and shouted into it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WOOP WOOP another chap done and yes u are truely badass if u knock 5 times on a door :D R&R people!


	5. 5th cup

Yo! soz if i was late in updating but i was too busy failing my maths exam XP seriously wth are intergers?

anywayz here's chap 5

oh! and i dont own naruto yada yada yada!

on with the show!

* * *

" I like love modelling and um I like posing for models and stuffs err and um I like make-up and like, I use like a lot cause I can't really express myself properly which I think is like awesome! Cause it makes me unique like a person and stuff which is great for models! Oh did I tell you that I like totally model for like hot magazines which only accept hot 'model material' people like me!? And I like…" blah blah blah blaahhhhh!

Wow she's a model, whoop dee fricken doo! It's not like you've mentioned it millions of times already! Sasukes irritation was beyond belief and was contemplating whether he should claw this girls eyes out, she was so damn annoying with all the 'likes' and model this model that crap. However thinking about it more he found 3 reasons why he wouldn't.

He is Uchiha Sasuke and he doesn't show emotion except for the odd smirk.

Clawing someone's eyes out isn't exactly a manly thing to do.

By touching that thing he might catch something nasty.

Snickers were coming from behind him so he turned around and saw punk laughing his ass off at his non-fortunate situation. Ever since he refused to give him the money he has been following him around like some stalker! Sasuke groaned as he remembered how he got into this in the first place…

_BAMMM! "What the hell was that for?!" moaned Sasuke as he rubbed the back of his now sore head._

_After getting the call from his grandma he went straight to her house to only be smacked around by his violent relative, which didn't hurt at all its just friggen embarrassing and only his sympathetic mother Mikoto could watch._

"_Look boy, as you can see I'm not getting any younger…" she swore she heard Sasuke mumble sarcastically "no way! I didn't notice at all!" but chose to ignore it. " I want the rest of my life to be only positive and I want the best for my family understand?" she growled._

_Sasuke nodded slowly._

"_Hmm…how old are you now Sasuke?" she asked sweetly, this only meant trouble._

"…_26" he stated cautiously._

"_SO WHERE THE HELL ARE MY GODDAMNED GREAT GRANDCHILDREN THEN BAKA?!" his grandma hollered._

_He sighed, this is the last thing he needs right now , he admits that being this age his priority is to find 'THE one' and have lots of babies with her so he doesn't get the ever so violent grandma on his back. But Sasuke would describe himself as a free spirit, he doesn't like being held down by relationships and responsibility, why should he? He was perfectly happy how he is now. The onyx eyed male had the looks, the money, the women, the friends and the lifestyle, there is no way he is going to give that up easily! _

"_Grandma I'm not ready to star-"he was cut off._

"_Well too bad! I'm sick of your excuses; you're not a teenager anymore, start thinking of the future boy!" Sasuke rolled his eyes this was typical of his loved relative._

_Mikoto decided to speak up "Because you haven't made any effort in finding your other half what so ever, me and your grandma have made it our responsibility to aid you in your search. We have a list of about half a dozen young ladies that we think would suit you very much" she smiled._

_Is this one big joke or something? "…So you're basically forcing me to go on blind dates…?" he drawled slowly._

"_Yes" they both said determinedly._

_His day has officially just crashed and burned in the space of a couple of minutes. Nice._

* * *

Who's next? I took out my date list and crossed out the model Ami, the next person should be someone called TenTen. Peeling my eyes away from the list I saw a women walking up to me. She had brunette hair tied up into two buns which made her look absolutely adorable, her beautiful big brown eyes, innocent face and the cute faded jeans with a green long sleeved top completed the 'girl next door' look. All the inner complements abruptly stopped when she opened her mouth.

"I don't give a shit who you are nor do I want to know, I have a boyfriend already so there is no way in hell that I will spread my legs for someone like you! If you don't like it then talk with Hyuuga Neji, you mite find one night that you will be immobilized from the neck down or have sharpened pins in your ass you ass! The only reason I came here was because I was forced by my fucking parents who think that I will be better off with someone who isn't a hermaphrodite or blind, I'm sick of it! he definitely isn't a hermaphrodite I should know! And he is not blind!" she angrily hissed in one breath.

I blinked. Woah pms'ing much, I decided not speak yet it seemed that she wanted to continue.

I heard her whimper and she held up a picture out of no where so I could see it.

"You don't think he is a she-male or blind do you?" she asked, her eyes were brimming with tears.

I took the photo and studied it; punk was looking over my shoulder to study it too… I never would have thought he was the nosy type. The picture was of man who looked around the same age or older than me and I hate to admit it but his looks rivalled mine. He had long brown hair that was loosely tied which surprisingly still looked manly, his eyes were an odd lavender/silver colour which made it all the more unique. The picture was only of his top half but I could tell he had a well structured body, that must of took loads of time and determination to sculpt. I was about to tell TenTen that there was nothing wrong with him but punk beated me to it.

"Woah, you caught a good'un there TenTen, he's damn fine" he said. I raised an eyebrow, Punk was gay…? Being naturally curious I bluntly asked him if he was which in return he went red with anger and denied it profusely.

TenTen beamed at us "He is hot isn't he?" she grinned "I feel a lot better now! Neji is gonna be so proud when he finds out that he still got it going on!" exiting the building with a salute TenTen yelled "By the way you two make such a cute couple!" Before I could say anything back she was gone.

"Eh…? Who was she referring to Uchiha?" punk asked dumbly. My god how dense can someone be?

"Hn…" I didn't feel like answering, thankfully punk has been accustomed to my behaviour so he doesn't complain about my lingo.

"Fine don't tell me…emo boy" my left eyebrow twitched violently at the name, I felt like strangling him till he goes delusional, but that can cause a scene and I didn't fancy being mauled by my fangirls…wait fangirls?

Sasuke looked left, then right, then up, then down and then everywhere else. Where did his fangirls go? After 5 mins he finally spotted them in the very _very_ far end of the room in the deepest darkest corner he has ever laid his eyes on, they were all glaring viciously at something so he turned to see who it was.

Why were they glaring at pu- oh!oh!ohhhh hell no! Karin was among the fangirls, she must of told them about the other day…shit. If dobe ever finds out about this I will never here the end of it. Sigh I can picture the crap homosexual jokes he would pull right now…

* * *

_TenTen yelled "By the way you two make such a cute couple!"_

PING! An idea popped into his head that will most likely ruin his reputation till he's old and wrinkly but with his fangirls off his back for once, it's a chance he is willing to take.

He grabbed an unsuspecting Sakura and pulled her to one side.

"Look…you said you needed money right?" he said more of a statement than a question.

"Well duh! What the hell do you think I've been demanding from you ever since I got here?!" Sakura sneered.

He ignored her sneer and said "I will give you money if you do one favour for me."

"…favour?" she repeated. He nodded which in turn she gave him a look saying 'what the hell is it then?'

"I want you to pretend that you're my…gay lover" the last two words had to be forced through gritted teeth.

Sakura blinked absorbing all the information she just received, not so long after she busted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MY GOD!" she wipes a tear from her eye "I didn't know you were this hilarious Uchiha!" after a couple more moments she regained her composure and was shocked to see his serious face staring back at her.

"y-your s-serious about this aren't you?" Sakura stuttered. Sasuke nodded again.

"B-b-but…you…me?..h-how?...gay lovers?" She continued to splutter many words when she finally calmed herself and reluctantly agreed, Sakura needed the money after all.

"So…" breaking the awkward silence "When do I start?"

"Now." With this huskily said, Sasuke brought his face to hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

oooooooo whats gna happen next who knows??

hmm i'm not one to moan, but this is just taking the cake, i've had over 700 hits and only 13 reviews!

c'mon guys it only a couple of clicks from the mouse, i dont care if it's only 3 words but a review is a review

if i dont get enough reviews i will assume that this story is worse than vegetables :(

btw i would like to say a special thanks to **decieving fallen angel** and **Coral8888 **for being loyal readers and reviewers, i appreciate it alot!

R&R!


	6. 6th cup

Holy moly sorry guys for late update but, have been behind in coursework CRUEL WORLD!! this chap is kinda short so i'm sorry haha

thx for the reviews and favs and alerts and stuffs, lol i'm certainly happy today eh?

oh! and i finally know what intergers are thx to **cherry blossom petals **

me no dumb no more yes?

I don't own Naruto! heres chap 6 enjoy!!

* * *

Gasps were heard

Eyes were widened

And milk was spilt! (Noooooooooooo)

Two guys were actually kissing!

Or so they thought…

When Sasuke brought his face to hers, he skilfully manoeuvred Sakura's head so it was tilted and not directly facing the 'public audience', both their noses were touching, not to mention that their breaths were tickling each other in ways that made them both feel uncomftable and thankfully everyone in the room hadn't noticed that they weren't kissing. Surprisingly they felt a spark of electricity jolt through them, where their eyes met for what seemed agonizing hours which really was only a couple of seconds however being in an awkward position made the moment abruptly stop when Sakura spoke.

"Owww… what batteries did you use to charge yourself in the morning eh? 'AAA'?" she moaned under her breath.

"Shhhh" he hissed "I'm not a damn robot! I have nowhere to put the damn batteries even if I was one!"

"I can think of one place where you can shove them" Sakura sarcastically grumbled.

"Hn." Not being bothered to argue back.

Sasuke slowly pulled away and gestured Sakura to sit on the chairs with him, but being Sakura she refused him not liking this commanding gesture at all. Grumbling curse words Sasuke dragged her to the seat (glaring holes the whole way), then clearing his throat to fill the silence. By doing this, he caused the atmosphere to changed completely into something professional, Sakura noted this offhandedly.

"Now to the business side of things" Sasuke said in a neutral tone.

* * *

I meekly tilted my head in confusion, but still allowed him to continue with whatever the hell he was doing, I was feeling quite paranoid because every now and again he would look at my face with blank stare but I knew there was something up with him or…me? Out of nowhere he pulled out a sleek black blackberry, it looked so shiny and expensive! Not something I'm used to seeing since I'm poor and all that!

_'Wow...I wonder how much that cost? He must be minted! Why must I be such a sucker for shiny things?!...Mmmm shiny, shiny, shiny I can see my face in its shiny'ness...awesome'_

Coming to the conclusion that I should stop fantasizing about blackberry's, I studied him closely fiddling with the buttons with a cute frustration etched on his face.

'**hehe, you said cute didn't you?' **inner slyly grinned.

'_pfft…yeah, cute as Golem from Lord of the rings_' I sarcastically countered in my head.

'**tehehe Sasukes our preciouuusss right??' **inner retorted in a Golem voice.

My eyes widened at the comment, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain at my side and turned to what it was, my left eyebrow twitched in anger. Sasuke just hit me with his shoe!

"Damnit! What's the big idea?!" I groaned in pain.

"Look punk, I don't know how you were brought up, but at least show some manners and don't ignore someone when their talking to you." Emo boy said calmly.

Didn't feel like arguing right now so I apologized sincerely which surprised him, none the less he put his bastard face back on while I paid close attention to him.

"Hn…now all I need is your details. Then I can sort out your salary."

"Excuse me…what?!" I said disbelievingly. I carried on my mini tantrum, not really thinking of what I was saying, I mean c'mon! why does he need my details for? I don't want no one finding out that I'm hired as a damn gay lover! Do you have any idea how bad that sounds?! Before I could do anything words were flowing out my mouth.

"Name?"

"Sak-" I said, however was cut off…

"Ok Sak, date of birth?" bastard interrogated

(A/N in this fic mostly every1 calls Sakura, Sak (pronounced Zack) coz both beginnings sound nearly the same plus it's a boys name xD)

"28th March, 1986"

"Female or male?...aa male of course" he mumbled to himself.

I was about to tell him that he got it wrong when we butted in…

"Now give me your I.D" Sasuke demanded.

I blinked and slowly moved my hand towards the 'man' bag, peeking inside I saw the object that was desired but had no intention of giving him it ofcourse.

"Where...Where did it go?" I lied smoothly "Oh yes! That's right. I left it at home...What do you need the I.D card for?" My tone inquisitive.

Straight to the point he ranted "You actually think I can trust a hoodlum like yourself? You were the theifs accomplice right? Che...people these days are unbelievable."

Angry huffs and puffs were coming out of me like a some wild beast, I seriously need to sort out my temper. "Oh for crying out loud!" slapping my wide forhead "I'm not a hoodlum nor a thief...I'm totally innocent!" his face showed that he didn't believe a single word I said.

"Really...Sasuke reall-"

SNAP!

"If anything happens, this will be your mug shot." he said shortly, showing me the recent picture he just took of me...wow it really did look like a mug shot.

I bit my lip, trying to keep my rude comments to myself. This helped. _Immensely_.

"Fine. But I want an advance, let me think. I need about...4,000 dollars...can you give me 4,000 dollars?"

"Pfft forget it." he hissed.

"Ok, OK! how about 300 each outing?"

Sasuke shook his head and lifted up one finger, indicating that he was only willing to pay 100 each outing. I pouted, taking his other finger; lifting it up.

"200, nothing less." my statement came out alittle more angry than I had intended, but oh well.

Bastard sent me a death glare that nearly made me run for the hills- I gulped.

"100 dollars it is then! But transport and meals...snacks-"

"Oi! isn't this daylight robbery?" _tehehehe someone is getting irritated._

"-Clothes...sh-" Emo-boy seemed to have enough so he attempted to whack me. However I blocked him with my arm, which was a catalyst for my next subject.

"Hah! I almost forgot about touching!" chirping happily "Touch my head, 20. Face and shoulders, 30.-"

I heard a groan "This punk thinks I'm some pervert..." this was totally ignored so I carried on.

"Waist and back,50. A hug, 100 and a kiss..." he glared again.-another gulp.

"I'll stop there. I'll stop there." My arms were raised in a surrendering manner, I definately did'nt want him to get pissed off. To my surprise he slowly crept towards me till his face were meer inches away from mine, I held my breath not knowing what he was up to.

"...Then what if I pounce on top of you? How much is that?" _Pshhh...that was hot._ A deep blush found its way to my face...it's not every day you hear someone say that right?

He smirked and pulled away, allowing to me to let go of my breath. "Didn't you pounce on me in my apartment earlier? How much will you pay me?" I definately felt a sneer in his emotionless voice. All I could do was grumble about how petty he was being, trying to forget the events that occured only a few moments ago. Oh great, now he is staring again...

"Hmm, whatever…you will hear from me shortly." He got up and walked past me, towards the revolving doors, I stopped him.

"WAIT!!...don't you need my last name…?" I questioned. **' could you of thought of anything better to say?! geez...' **inner whined.

"Nope, it's written all over your face, literally." He smirked and strode out the doors.

Not knowing what he meant I gently picked up a reflective spoon and held it up to my face, my eyes widened in embarrassment and anger.

In black biro it said 'PROPERTY OF HARUNO EMIKO, YOUR DARLING SIS!' on my right cheek. Thankfully you would of only been able to see it if you were close enough, which indeed bastard was, how unfortunate.

'**Emiko is lucky if she makes it to her next birthday' **Inner cracked her knuckles with a darkened expression on her face.

* * *

Sasuke just recently parked his mini convertible in the garage and now is walking towards his front door with a troubled expression. Something wasn't settling right with Sak, what was the problem? He is only using him to get rid of fan girls and his grandma from pestering him about marriage, so why does he feel bad? Not to mention Sak groaning like a girl when he hit him with his shoe. Maybe the punk has a secret? If he does, he might be bothered to find out later.

The onyx eyed male opened the door, only to met by an irritated brother and an unconscious best friend, with visible tears streaked down his face.

"Hn…" Itachi greeted.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied.

"Hnner hn hn…" pointing at Naruto "hn hnning hn hn hnnnn" His brother groaned irritably.

"hnn aa hn hning hnner aa hnnnn"

"Aaaa… hn hn hnnn hnay?" Itachi questioned

Sasuke shook his head indicating no, which made his brother sigh in relief.

"Aaaa good good, I will tell the others later, just in case they misunderstand" by now Naruto awoke and seemed utterly confused looking at the exchanges given by both brothers. This passed quickly and Naruto shouted.

"HEY TEME! HEARD THAT YOU GAAA-" Sasuke whacked him over the head.

"Dobe, I'm not gay, I'm only pretending to be so I can get rid of some nuisances." He retorted.

Not that he was concerned or anything, just curious. "By the way dobe…why were you crying?"

Naruto pouted "…Your evil brother chopped raw onions in front of me when he was making my ramen…" his stomach grumbled "wait ramen?? Wheres my ramen?! DATTEBAYO!" with this said the blonde rushed out the hall, towards the kitchen cupboards.

Turning away from Naruto's back, Sasuke was about to speak to his sibling when he found that he had slyly escaped when Naruto ranted about his damn ramen. Why does this always seem to happen? NOTE: Dobe is surprisingly a good distraction, must use in future shitty situations. END NOTE.

The pink panther theme tune echoed through large rooms, being the person that was next to the ringing device, Sasuke answered the phone.

"Hn…" he grunted.

"_Hey rascal! It's your helpless old grandma calling again' _Sasuke mentally shuddered.

"What do you want grandma?" he asked politely as he could.

"_Well…you know before, when me and your mother talked about your responsibilities?"_

Why must she remind him? Its bad enough, with the blind dates!

"Hn…" the Uchiha acknowledged.

"_Great! Because I have made an investment in a local coffee shop called errrm…wait a sec"_

2 mins passed

"_oh yes! It's called 'Jiraiya's coffee palace' and I want you, yes you! To take it under your wing to make it as best as it could be! I mean where else can you make money for your soon to be family eh? No need to thank grandma now, just make sure your wife pops out a few great grandchildren and I'll be just dandy!"_ grandma spoke excitedly.

He dropped the phone with the only thing running through Sasuke's head was…

What.The.Fuck?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hmmm not sure bout this chap but oh well this is my first fic so i shall learn from my mistakes yes?

sorry for any spelling mistakes/ gramma I sorta rushed this chap lolz

maybe i should get beta reader? gahhhhh so many stufffs and choices to do :)

oh and thx **deceiving fallen angel **for the little moral boost in ur review xD reviews are nice but its doesnt matter if ya dont get much, if the story is awesome, then carry it on duh!

R&R If you want xD


	7. 7th cup

O.O sowy :3, late update; so lazy :P

I've edited some bits on other chapters to make it a tad longer, but not done it completely. so its still under construction so to speak. So read over past chappies if u wish!

CHAPTER SIEBEN! PRIMA!

* * *

_In a downtown wine bar._

Taking a long sip of red wine, Sasuke released his gentle, but firm grip and gently laid his glass down; now piping up a new conversation with the cheerful man sitting opposite him.

"So…how comes you haven't inherited anything from grandma?" he questioned.

" Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I see you haven't really taken notice of me these past couple of years…" shaking his head in false disappointment " my music company is what I have built on my _own _, which has been very successful--thank you for asking by the way-- why would I need to take more riches from a fragile, helpless and violent old lady?" The man chirped cheekily.

_Pfft! Violent yes! Fragile and helpless? Hell no!_

A lazy smirk was sent in his direction. " You never know…you could be the type of person that takes all that he can get, even behind your happy charade. And don't you worry about me not noticing you… seems that as of lately, you haven't been able to keep hold of what's _yours_" Casually gesturing his hands.

Shrugging off the shady comment, the mysterious person bantered back.

" I've just figured out your problem dear _cousin_, you think everyone or anything has a hidden agenda, maybe you should relax…chill…just let it go; catch my drift?" Grinning to himself.

"Meh…old habits die hard right?" Sasuke started. " But anyways back to where I was going… I saw Kin the other day…"

(A/N: does this Kin girl ring any bells? Look back at chapters…might jog your memory)

The older relative went completely rigid, slowly lowering his head and once cheerful eyes downcast now loosing its entire gleam. It was obvious that this subject was something that didn't want to be talked about. A long sigh was drawn; the man lifted his own drink and took a long swig, avoiding the mention of her.

" She gave up studying overseas for you and came back, you know…? At least give her a ch--"

"Don't mention it anymore." He finally spoke. Face twisted in pain.

Nodding in understanding, submission and slight disappointment, Sasuke gave up. Pouring another full glass, he mumbled.

"Whatever you say…_Obito_."

* * *

_Coincidently in the same downtown wine bar _

What the hell is this contraption?

How do I button/zip this thing up?

And where do I stick my damn legs?! They're not even leg holes!

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Oi! Are you ready yet!? Customers are waiting."

My struggling stopped at the muffled voice coming from the other side of the wall so I sloppily wrapped the unknown piece of clothing round my slim waist; as if it was an apron, I made my way to the door making sure I smoothed out the creases in the uniform before I was greeted by a late teen who appears to have used gasoline as acne cream. _Bad times…_

Coughing awkwardly, I tried to hide my grimace. "Well, what do you want me do?"

His cracked voice was _music_ to my ears. Hah! "Come out to the front with me, we can get started there, remember your only a replacement so don't get too comfortable" he tried to sound menacing, however it only came out as an off-peak squeak.

I frowned, but none the less nodded in acknowledgement. Our journey to the front area was mind-blazingly uneventful; he showed me where the bits and bobs, nooks and crannies were, even though I didn't give a poop. **'-yawn- I'm awake, I'm awake…did I miss anything?-looks at situation- that's a no, toodles! –sleeps-'** With inner leaving me to suffer this monotonous torture, we finally made it. As soon as we got there the little acne boy left me! What am I suppose to do now? I can't exactly just stand here and make a total idiot of myself. Do something!

"MORE…hic ShhhAKE!!" a _very _blonde and busty woman demanded. By the way she was slurring her words I assumed she was drunk as a horse. My eyes lit up, she was _drunk _that means I should help her, which means I'm needed and overall it means I've got something to do! Hastily making my way to her, before anyone else gets the chance I gently shook the women by the shoulders, making her aware of my presence.

"Miss, I think you've had enough to drink…let me get you home shall we?" She immediately slapped my hands away in anger, standing up to face me she snarled.

"Who are you to tell ME when I've had enough to drink?…hic" her drunken hot breath fanned my face till I was nauseous, how _much _did this lady drink? Glancing past the women, I quickly scanned her table- my eyes widened as I saw the number of _bottles_ she drank, knowing that it would be awfully unwise to anger this woman I slyly slipped out the bottle that she already held and put it on an empty table.

" Pshhh…hic…you think I didn't sheee you takesh my sake?!...hic--" Raising her fist in what seemed anger. " Wells ya know whatsh?! It's time for shleeep!"

THUMP.

I sweat dropped at the now, knocked out woman. Gathering the middle-aged woman on my back I breathed out, attempting to distribute her weight without me flailing, I was doing well till I was interrupted by a manly squeak.

Facing the late-teen once more, I saw him gaping at me which in return my head tilted to the side and I sent him a questioning glance.

"What on earth have you done to the customer?" he gritted out through braced teeth.

Realisation dawned on me as from others point of view, having an unconscious busty woman on my back seemed very _unsettling_, being a newbie made matters work as its obvious that I just sent the impression of some kind of perv. Which I'm not!

Honest.

"It's not what you think!" I protested. "The lady had too much to drink so I'm taking her to a taxi out in the front."

His eyes narrowed sceptically but he carefully nodded and gave me the address of the customer. I took it, saying a small thank you as I made my way to the outside wooden deck, slowly weaving my way through other guests.

My movements became slower and careless, the weight of the woman was starting to take a toll on me and it would be only a matter of time till I keel over. If only she didn't have that damn _chest _of hers there wouldn't be a problem, plus her stirring isn't helping at all—

"A shhpoon full of sugar makes the medicine go down…hic!--" Incoherent mumbles were followed. "—Medicine go down, in a moshht delightful way!" was slurred into my back. Where have I heard the song before--"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, even though…hic! The shound of itsh something quite…hic! atrocious!" by now she was waving her arms around manically, making my work harder than it was. I gently bounced abit to make it more comfortable for me to carry her, which worked but unfortunately her slurred singing was yet to cease.

Making a huge belch she carried on.

"Chim chiminey…hic!  
Chim chiminey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
A sweep is as lucky  
As lucky can be--"

"**SHANNARO! LOOK LADY, YOUR NOT MARY POPPINS SO BE QUIET!" **inner screeched. Gaining most of the attention of everyone, I realised I must of said that out loud. An embarrassed red hue covered my face as I quickly averted my head and eyes from onlookers making sure that I didn't loose my grip on the person occupying my back. Huffing I continued the strenuous journey to the taxi post.

* * *

"**SHANNARO! LOOK LADY, YOUR NOT MARY POPPINS SO BE QUIET!" **someone screeched. Sasuke looked towards the commotion and smirked at what he saw. Joining in with the amusment Obito gave a hearty chuckle at the unfortunate worker, whom was dealing with Tsunade.

"You don't see people like that, these days" he mused. Gazing at the struggling waiter, adjusting the large chested woman through the crowded wine bar. Sasuke chuckled along with him. He noticed that the bottle of wine that was once full to the brim, was now completely empty; frowning at it the younger Uchiha closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Well...I guess I'm done for tonight, I don't want to end up like her." Nodding his head to Tsunade. This made Obito break out into a grin and shook his head in understanding. Slight concern spread across his features when he remembered something...

"Remember to take a taxi home instead of your car, you've been drinking."

Sasuke rolled his onyx orbs and sighed. "Yeah, yeah , yeah...I've heard this all before..." he droaned. Getting up, he reached into his inside pocket and grabbed a couple of notes to place on the bill. Not caring if it was too much or too little.

Sasuke bid a lazy salute to Obito and neared the exiting doors, pausing slightly he turned indirectly to his relative and spoke.

"Just to clarify, it does'nt matter if I like_ her_ or not, _she_ still wants you and that is all you need to know." Before the older man could respond, Sasuke had already left.

Feeling a headache form he ran his fingers over his temple in circular motions, the pain subsided at a slow rate but that will do for now. Drifting thoughts always came back to _her_, it always puzzled him into how most of his life _used _to be revolved around _her_. Blocking all those memories seemed the best way forward...that is until someone mentions it again, then it's back to square one. Clearing his head, he planted some money to what Sasuke had added earlier and left to go outside; fresh air was the main priority to rid his unwanted flashbacks.

Even breaths filled the atmosphere, since it was a fairly cold night the hot vapour could be clearly seen as the man inhaled and exhaled. A loud ringing sound erupted from him, reading the caller I.D he realised that this can possibly be a semi-important call. So he answered it...

* * *

I waved back as a farewell to the last customer of the night, I retreated slowly away from the road, not looking at where I was going which resulted in me colliding into someone.

"Gomen!" I spluttered immediately, knowing that it was my fault in the first place. I swivelled to face the person who just ended their phone call, apologizing again to make sure he heard me the first time.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

Stare.

Realisation.

"Hey! Your Kiba's little girlfriend!" he exclaimed in surprise. I cocked my head to the side...since when did I have a boyfriend? His mouth made an 'o' shape as he noticed that I didn't have a clue what he was saying.

"Kiba...my dog? _'AHHH WOOO' _girl right?" he stated, but it came out as a kind of question. New information filled my head...the dog that I always greeted my milk deliveries was called Kiba!

"Oh! Your the guy that lives in that huge house with the dog!...it's a pleasure to meet you mister...?" I started.

"Uchiha." my eyes slightly widened "But no need for formalities, just call me Orbito." he grinned.

"So I'm assuming that you live close to me?"

I blushed in embarrassment. Rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, I answered truthfully. "Errm...no I don't...I sort of deliver milk to your house."

Orbito gave a chuckle. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about" he stuck his hand out "If you wouldn't mind...may I have your name please?"

Taking his outstretched limb in a professional hand shake, I smiled. "Haruno.Haruno Sakura.

* * *

ok its like 4:30am and just finished, so if there is any grammer/spelling mistake'ios you know why XD

had a real interesting day today o.O if there is anyone from england that has seen the tv show Xfactor knows wot i'm talking about anywhooo

the girl that got kicked off the show called Emily (for bullying) was in Mc'donalds and I saw her with some chavs and happy meals! :O

I thought i'd share that with you all XP

READ AND REVIEW PLZ! and share some ideas if u wish :)


	8. 8th cup

heh...um hi? -comes out of hiding- yeah I havent updated in ages my apologies! This is half of my intended chapter but it wont show the other half of it :\

so i'm going to try and put up the other half of it later if i can :D btw I've already started on later **later** chappies which will include **lonelyUniverse **idea so its rolling good! and to **CrystalSak **I'm not Korean, but I accidently stumbled across the whole korean dramas and LOVED it, like really really loved it XD

this is chapter 8 part 1!

enjoy

* * *

"Oka-san! Oka-san! I'm home!" Sakura echoed as she entered her home. She frowned as there was no response, but none the less tried again; walking towards the dining table.

"I said I'm ho-" she stopped mid step and raised an amused eyebrow at her mother. "What the hell are you doing?" she laughed.

Her mom huffed as she quickly rushed to finish her last pink sticky note. Sakura walked over and plopped herself on the floor, eyeing up the notes that her mother was hastily trying to hide.

_Leather shoes are my enemy._

_Brand labels are a short cut to bankruptcy._

_Pink is…_

"Satan's favourite colour?" Sakura said bemused.

"Of course! Don't I always get attracted to pretty little pink things?" Ume mused thoughtfully. Sakura scratched her head and couldn't help but agree with her. When it came to shopping, her mom was a total whore at it; even though the family didn't have money growing on trees. However whatever money she managed to scrape went to branded goods that 'coincidently' were on half price sales, Sakura new this was a load of bull, but always put on an oblivious act. This would normally work, if only Sakura knew how to act.

_God damnit!_

She thoughtfully scanned over what was written on the sticky notes, whenever her mom did something like this...it only meant one thing.

"Oka-san...what did you buy?" Sakura said slowly, trying not to snap at her.

Shocked at the sudden question, she coughed awkwardly and silently pointed at a luminous pink music box, knowing it is un-wise to hide things from her eldest daughter. The girl rolled her eyes, then stared at her mother expectantly for some kind of explaination.

"My poor baby! I've treated you so badly…you're the only person that works ridiculous hours, just so that we can get by…I owe you a lot. I shouldn't of bought it, I know, I'm sorry...but it was so pink and shiny and pretty and adorable, cute, beautiful and umm, I just couldn't take my eyes away from it. How could I not buy it?" tears prickled her eyes as she looked at Sakura who was trying to find the right words to say.

The naturally pink haired daughter sweat-dropped and looked towards the guilt faced woman. She bit her lip and spoke carefully.

"C'mon don't cry, you work too! Even if its just peeling chestnuts and…um…sticking eyes on troll dolls…?" her mother wailed as this was said.

"I don't -sniff- stick the eyes, you do!"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"How about the paper deliveries?"

"That's your job too."

"Oh. So what else do you do?"

"Nothing!" she cried out.

'**Nice one jackass, now the water sprinklers are turned on and this is a new shirt!'**

_This is bad, what shall we do? Last time she cried for 3 hours because Emiko sneezed in her Aloe Vera cream!_

'**Why must you remind me? And what do you mean 'we'? YOU got yourself into this, just comfort her and say some nice crap, anything to stop her crying!'**

Sakura's shirt was soaked to the brim as she wrapped her arms around Ume, hugging her tightly as she cried.

"Oka-san…if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right? You have given me enough and I'm grateful." She smiled. Her mom hiccupped as she tried to cease her crying, this worked for a while.

"You always know the right things to say don't you?"

"Nope, I'm just being honest. Now let's get to work!" She grinned, changing the subject. With a final sniff Ume nodded her head and sent Sakura a grateful smile. In return she rolled her eyes teasingly and brought a large bag of chestnuts from under the table.

"I shall peel many chestnuts." Her mom said determined, even though her eyes seemed to scream in protest. Sakura caught onto this and sighed, turning towards the older woman.

"I guess it will be quicker if I helped you with these" gesturing to the nuts. (A/N: not those kind of nuts you pervs! xD)

Sakura's mother shyly looked up with a firm but stubborn pout and declined.

"I shall peel many, _many _chestnuts."

* * *

"THIS is what I have to deal with?" he grumbled. Scanning his surroundings with a critical eye.

"Yes. Why? It only needs renovation, and then it can be in tip top shape!" she smiled obliviously.

"Grandma. This place looks like Naruto just hit it. Can't you just get me a job at your company? Something like a mana-" his sentence was cut off as he was whacked over the head.

"You think my company is some playground? My god, such retards like you…it's unthinkable!" she hollered. Sasuke, being used to this behaviour chuckled and smirked the smirk that made living things weak at the knees.

"Ouch. Why such harsh words? You've hurt my feelings." He said, clutching the area where his heart is suppose to be.

"How dare you use your flirting strategies on your own grandma?!" She snarled.

Sasuke shrugged innocently. "Worth a try?" This earned him another smack on the head.

His beloved relative adjusted her glasses and scowled, she needed to be straight to the point with Sasuke, and there was no other way for this simpleton infront of her.

"Look, I'm going to give you money to start off with." She paused. "In three months, triple it."

"Triple?!" someone called from the doorway, both Uchiha's turned to face the man that turned out to be Jiraiya. The owner of _sharingan corp _rolled her eyes dramatically and mumbled. "Great, another retard to add into the bunch." It's not that grandma hates him, it's just that the old pervert is the only person that can get a full-frontal rise out of her; which on most occasions can be quite amusing for onlookers. But unfortunately, Jiraiya couldn't reply, because the other male in the room, grunted for their attention and nodded in the direction of the door way.

"Whose the ol' man?" he rudely bit out. Expecting the person to erupt in anger. He was quite shocked to hear him begin to laugh whole-heartedly.

"Wow…you really are a carbon copy of your father!" The grinning pervert extended his arm, with the intent of shaking hands with the young Uchiha.

"I'm going to be your partner in this business, so call me Jiraiya, formalities make me feel old." Sasuke looked at his hand with disinterest, as if he would touch his _hand_, how stupid! Who knows where his hand has been?

"Ugh, so your the owner of this shit hole?" Sasuke gritted out. "No wonder, you look like you belong on a street corner...no offense."

"Aaa. Not taken, boy." There was an awkward silence as no one attempted to say anything, but thankfully a phone rang, the owner of it sighed deeply as he realised who it was.

_Caller I.D: Punk._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to wrap it up quickly cause the other half won't post.

but still review this it XD

So this is just abit less than half of it but it will do for now, I will try to put the other half in later.

I had the worst day EVER last friday, i got run over by an 8 year old on a bicycle and he didnt even say sorry! the bruise is the size of france and it fricken HURTS! the whole day, i kept on getting hurt because of my clumsy ways.

ALSO I typed up my german coursework and when I handed it in my evil teach told me that i have to HAND WRITE IT! wtf? didnt she know that my handwriting is retarded? no joke. plus the coursework was over five pages long...this is such a cruel world!

not to mention the time when i accidently superglued my crayola pencil on my best mates forehead :( I didnt know it was super glue! (this was on thursday, twas a funny day compared to friday)

anywhooo RnR!


	9. 9th cup

Hey :) I had to re-write this because microsoft was playin up and I wanted to add some new stuff to it xD

I guess this chap goes to **Mushraluvr** and **nasim. **Cause they are awesomeeee.

I know i can be a sucky updater but I will try and improve, so dont hunt for my blood pleeease :3 only joking! happy hunting!

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/faved/alerted if i could hug you all right now i would, but for now i shall stick to hugging my computer screen :)

This is suppose to be the second half of chap 8 but decided to just add more and put it as a new chap :P its how i roll..

here is chapter 9! ENJOY ENJOY!

* * *

"You disgust me." I heard him utter; I know the reason for his outburst but let's just see how he reacts. So I gingerly grabbed my 6th portion of fried rice, you know like a normal person would? Well I shoved the food past my pearly whites and chewed with my mouth wide open, allowing him to fully explore what exactly was in it; much to his displeasure and my own amusement.

"What did you say?" I muffled obliviously, finally swallowing the food. I saw him relax his shoulders in what seemed relief, who could blame him? I've been doing the whole food thing for the past half hour now. He ignored my question and focused on my busy hands leaving the rice bowl, showing that I was going to stop torturing the poor food.

"So you do know how to digest your food? Too bad I will never be able to digest that image you just showed me." He grumbled, still recovering from disgust. All I did was giggle, which he caught on to immediately; I let out an uncomfortable gulp as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You sound like a girl." Stating the obvious.

I forcefully coughed to make my voice husky; I couldn't help but think that it will make me sound like I've been deprived of water since 1951, no…make that before Jesus Christ. I so needed this to work…

Puffing out my chest in defence, my voice quivered for a split second before starting. "What?! Of course I'm not a girl! Your damaging my…err masculinity?" I finished lamely.

Sasuke stared blankly as I tried to figure out his flawless but cryptic face, thinking that he didn't believe a word I said. If he needed more convincing then there is only one thing for it. I stood up abruptly and faced him seriously.

'**hahahaha…'**

'_Allez au diable!'_

'**Ooo I'm guessing that you're swearing at me in French? Well I think you should save that French tongue of yours to Sasuke, give him the ol' **_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir…'**_

'_Eww…do you even know what that means?'_

'**Nope. But it sounds SEXY!' **Sakura mentally rolled her eyes and carried on her little act.

"You still think I'm lying? Fine. I'll show you." As this was said, I reached out to the zipper on my pants and gave a firm tug as I was about to reveal something that I obviously didn't have. His left eye twitched with annoyance and amusement at my behaviour, so he quickly grabbed my lumbering hands away from my crotch then placed them solidly on the oak table. I blushed several shades as his hand moulded perfectly with mine, keeping me steady.

Locking his eyes with mine, he slackened his jaw as if was going to say something he would never say in a million years.

"…Are you okay?" I blinked in confusion at the question and nodded slowly in conformation.

"I'm fine, why ask?" The rolling of the eyes gave the impression that my response was borderline moronic. I kept my eyes on him as he removed his hands and groaned into the table.

"Why?" he finally began. "Oh, maybe it's because you were just about to flash your penis at me in broad daylight? And FYI, all I said was that you sounded like a girl, not that you were one…"

"Um, I was kidding?"

He claps mockingly "Hahahaha…don't quit your day job because that was not funny." I bit my lip as I forced myself not to wrestle him to the floor like last time, so instead of that I kicked him under the table and satisfaction lit up in my eyes as he sent me a death glare.

* * *

"Sheesh…what crawled up your ass and died?" Sakura asked sickly sweet.

In return Sasuke busied himself with his chicken noodle soup and grumbled a 'nothing'.

"Hey, hey!" she whined. "C'mon, you can tell me." Nudging him with a reassuring elbow.

"Sak. Drop it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No." Sakura laughed at Sasuke's slip up.

"You tricked me." He said in disbelief. The concealed pinkette shrugged her shoulders and yawned.

"Tough shit. Now tell!" He rolled his eyes and cracked an amused smile.

"It's nothing really…I got lumped with a downtown coffee shop that I have to 'take under my wing'." She nodded in understanding and waited for him to speak again. "The shop is totally messed up and the business partner acts like a pervert, I have no idea where to start and why am I even telling you this?" he ended with a scowl.

"Okay, your ending just killed it…and here I thought you were going to open up to me."

They both sat in silence as Sasuke just continued to play with his soup, taking delicate sips now and again, focusing more on his glass of water that he just put down. Sakura entertained herself as she poured glass after glass of sake, having no effect on her what-so-ever. She set aside her half full glass next to Sasuke's as she eyed the prawn crackers that had her name all over them.

Around 5 minutes later, the young Uchiha needed to cease his un-ending thirst so he absentmindedly picked up the half full glass and gulped it down in one go. However, soon after he felt…strange, like the world was spinning and a light buzz engulfed his being, numbing his body and mind. He could hear the slight concern in Sak's voice but didn't know nor cared about what he was saying; he closed his eyes tightly to block out the buzz, but it only seemed to worsen. Slowly but surely, his sight began to fade and he was loosing the battle that had just started, for a last attempt to keep conscious he gripped the table as if it were a life line. But before he could drift into the world of unconscious, he heard Sak weakly utter.

"Well that definitely wasn't water…" Soon after his world plummeted into darkness.

* * *

So here I am standing outside of his apartment on the sixth floor with him on my back, yes you read correctly.

Uchiha Sasuke is on my back.

And I'm giving him a piggy back ride.

Which he should be enjoying.

But unfortunately he's busy being unconscious from _half_ a glass of sake.

He's a dead weight and if he is going to be the reason why I draw out my pension early because of him breaking my back, then so help me god… he will die by my hands!

I couldn't hold him any longer so I dropped him with a loud thud and took the opportunity search his pockets for the door key. I was having trouble finding them so I roughly turned him over and immediately saw something solid sticking out of his backside pocket; I cringed and snapped my eyes shut as my hands descended to his rear, my mind flew into sudden turmoil as my hand lingered for what I thought was way too long. Hastily bringing his keys to the lock, the door opened with a swift click and dragged Sasuke in before I closed the door.

"Now what the hell am I suppose to do with you?" I mused, looking tiredly at Sasuke.

I saw an empty chair which looked comfortable enough in the far corner and sighed thankfully, so I lifted him up again; hooking his arm past my shoulder and round my neck, he slumped as his feet grazed the polished floor boards. When I managed to dump him on the chair, I felt him stir slightly; my arms were still wrapped round his body, so I tried to untangle myself from him.

I froze completely as I felt an arm wrap around my slim waist, pulling me onto his lap, my eyes snapped open as another hand explored curves that I always managed to keep well hidden. All I could do at that moment was tremble; I've never been intimate with a guy before, so you can't blame me if I'm a little bit rigid? His warm hand lingered on my stomach, stroking it every now and again with his thumbs, his other hand caressed my face, following the outline of my jaw. Reluctantly, I shivered.

'_Sasuke isn't even awake, it's like he's sleepwalking without the walking. That bastard, let go of me you little sh—Oh my God!'_

My sharp intake of breath ached my lungs as he begun to trail light kisses down my neck, he nipped and sucked untouched flesh, leaving unmistakeable marks all over my skin. The urges to moan were torturous, so I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to pry him off me with the other, it was futile with his iron grip and sooner or later my body will slowly suffocate in desire. I shook my head in confusion; he carried on with his antics as I found it harder and harder to suppress a moan.

Inner winked as she smiled knowingly, **'You go girl! You know you wanna…just give in already!'**

At that moment Sasuke suddenly nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck, he lightly blew into my neck, leaving goosebumps on my skin, his soft raven locks brushed up along the nerves in my neck, making me want to…oh I think it's going to happen…can't hold it in no longer…loosing the fight…I'm going to, I'm going to…

"ACHOOOO!"

Sneeze.

* * *

And thats the way the cookie crumbles. Sorry for any gramma and spellin mistakes i get over excited with keybord and my spell checker didnt work :(

and thanks to LonelyUniverse for the idea, i'm going to use it when the truth eventually comes out, which might be soon or I may make sasuke question his sexuality :O

ahahah hoo hoo ya never know?

Read and Review :D


	10. 10th cup

Hello munchkins!

I'd like to thank all the people that read and reviewed so far and i'm more than happy! so i decided to post another chappie up. AND I had free time so...SCORE!!!! It was weird writing this chappie, because this time I was influenced by the world of MUSIC!! Here's the song I listened to when writing this: Naive by Lily Allen.

I know The kooks were the original people that made the song, but tough shit, this song INSPIRED ME...! Ok...maybe that was abit OTT but its a good song!

Here is chapter 10, I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke jolted awake as he heard someone sneeze, his eyes warily opened, immediately closing them again as he winced at the brightness of the light. He dully noted a weight lift itself off his lap and onto his floorboards; he could have sworn he heard someone mutter an 'Oh my God' over and over again, as if in a trance, but he got rid of that thought as soon as it came into his head. He cracked on eye open and was surprised to see…

"Sak?"

Sakura slowly lifted her head with wide eyes; she bit her lower lip and started to tremble, Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at her and began to question.

"What are you doing here?" she knew he would ask this, but simply couldn't find the right words to say, so she hung her head low as another wave of nerves washed over her.

"…I…we…you..." she spluttered. Another eyebrow was raised at her behaviour, feeling slightly concerned he reluctantly abandoned his armchair and crouched down to her level on the floor. He didn't miss the sudden flinch when he gently put his hand on her shoulder, he shook her lightly.

"Sak?" No response.

"Sak, look at me." Sasuke demanded, he needed answers.

Sakura tugged at her collar, suspiciously covering her neck, she then raised her head, not meeting his eyes. Sasuke drew his eyebrows together in a frown and withdrew his hand momentarily, only for it to then grasp a firm but tender grip on her chin. Onyx and jade clashed as their eyes met.

Sasuke was still frowning. "What's up with you?" he noticed her laboured breath and flushed cheeks, but never thought it had anything to do with him.

_Oh how wrong you are._

As if it was slow motion, his free hand relaxed on her forehead, checking her temperature. Sakura gasped under the pressure and slapped his hands away, tearing her eyes away from the devil in disguise.

She stumbled to her feet and shot her arm out, as a kind of barrier between her and him.

"…Fine…I'm fine… I'm absolutely fine if you just stay right there…yes, just dandy." She smiled pleadingly.

Sasuke gracefully jumped to his feet, about to take one step forward, but Sakura abruptly stopped him.

"No! Stay right there!" pointing towards the space he just left.

"What the hell Sak? What's wrong?" he made his way to her, ignoring her earlier demand.

When Sasuke made one step forward, Sakura took one back, this carried on till she suddenly felt her back brush up against the door. He rolled his eyes and smirked victoriously at her wide eyes.

"Now you've got nowhere to go."

In a sudden surge of panic Sakura fumbled around for the door handle and yanked it open, pushing her whole body through the space. As the door slammed, she only just acknowledged that her eyes were shut in relief and her breath became steady. A deep chuckle sounded through the door.

"Sak?"

"…What?" she finally responded, eyes still closed.

"You've shut yourself in my cupboard." He laughed.

Opening her eyes, she cursed loudly as she saw the pitch black surroundings and the distinct smell of disinfectant, filling her nostrils. Not one to feel embarrassed, Sakura turned and swiftly swung the door open, scowling up at Sasuke.

"I knew it was the cupboard…I was just getting my stuff."

His eyes bore into hers in suspicion for agonizing seconds; she blushed scarlet at his intense gaze, so she looked away but could feel orbs scanning her body. A moment was needed to gain back her senses which wakened her limbs to make a move; she didn't wait any longer for his reply and ran for the front door, Sasuke attempted to clutch her forearm but she slipped out of his reach easily and escaped his so called lair, not once did she look back.

* * *

Minutes passed and Sakura was still running, physically but also mentally. Only now she could break down her walls and confront her conflicting emotions, the way his greedy hands roamed her body, his suffocating kisses that he left embedded on her skin and their intimate proximity that made her crave more.

_Where did poor little Sakura go eh?_

_Not so innocent are we?_

_Who knew she would be so promiscuous?_

_You're not Haruno Sakura!_

"I am Haruno Sakura." She whimpered softly.

As her thoughts began to dig deeper into her mind, she doubted who she actually was. It's a fact that she is Sakura, but what's the point if everyone sees her as Sak? How can she truly be herself? How can she fall in love? How can she be happy?

_You can't. Simple._

Silent tears wetted her cheeks when built up frustrations were in need for release. Does _she _like the Uchiha? Or is it _Sak…_? She was cautious at these foreign feelings and wondered. Sasuke is an utter bastard, a selfish man and no doubt deceitful, so why did she feel something for him? Why did a little part of her mind enjoy his slight violation to her body? Why are her thoughts leading to him?

_There's no point, he will never have the same feelings towards you!_

This statement made her run even more; it's the worse kind of love.

One-sided love.

* * *

Her lungs were burning and her body seemed to scream for rest, but she carried on running, forcing energy to her already tired legs. She was on the verge of hysterics, roughly wiping her tears away from her face and trying to gain focus on where she was going. Another round of tears fell and her hands went up to her face once more, she turned a corner and crashed into something.

"Oof." Someone lightly grunted.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed dramatically.

She felt soft hands find its way to her shoulders, shaking her gently in concern.

"Sakura?" Obito said, puzzled.

Her blurred eyes went into focus and looked up, relief washed over her as she tackled him in a desperate hug. He stumbled back in bewilderment, but a few moments later he regained his composure and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his button-up shirt.

* * *

"Here" holding up a polystyrene cup. "Drink up."

Delicate fingers made its way round the cup; smiling a 'thank you' as she lifted the hot drink to her lips. The moment the liquid rolled off her tongue, she groaned in delight. She heard a hearty chuckle coming from the man accompanying her; this didn't bother her because she was too busy being indulged by the familiar cup of love in her hands.

Finally, her gaze shifted from the drink to Obito and studied him carefully, he had already told her before that he was 31, but that didn't seem to matter, seeing as he looked so young and ageless. His short black hair was cut in an unruly fashion, giving the impression of someone that doesn't like to follow the rules, someone that's a 'free spirit' and in a quirky way, it made him more attractive. He had identical eyes to Sasuke, but held more emotion, kindness and they were more approachable, it's a hard choice to decide whose eyes she preferred.

Blinking rapidly, she snapped out of her thoughts and smiled up to Obito.

"How did you know I liked mocha latte?"

He looked at her thoughtfully and broke into a smile. "Well…my long lost auntie was a clairvoyant…I guess that's where I got it from?"

"Bull." She simply stated, in return he grinned and shook his head.

"You don't believe me? Well…--" he was cut off.

"-That's the only hot drink they had right?" she laughed.

"Yes."

Sakura sent him a tired grin, which he returned immediately. She relaxed and unknowingly leaned into him.

"I'm so sorry 'bout earlier, I guess I was having trouble with who I am and over thinking things and getting stressed out. Oh! I've ruined your shirt, so I will definitely pay for it to be washed, sorry again. It might take a couple of days but I will do it and I'm sure you had somewhere to go before I tackled you to the floor and I'm sorry, really really sor--!" His hand covered her mouth as he laughed whole-heartedly.

When he felt that she would stop talking, he removed his hand.

"…Have you ever been like that?" she asked carefully.

"Over-thinking…stress…me?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly.

"Well…yeah." He suddenly coughed. "Err…I mean there's a _friend _of mine who is like that…actually I'm not sure, what I meant is that _friend_…nevermind. Forget it."

"What? You think I'm too young to have a conversation with you?" she asked, taking a long sip of her latte.

"Aye…you have something there." He pointed to her mouth, where a patch of latte managed to escape her lips. She instinctively brought her hand to her mouth, wiping anywhere _but_ the bit of drink.

"Here." The pad of his thumb reached out to the right side of her mouth, collecting the droplets. She blushed, but this couldn't be seen at this time of night. When they both relaxed against eachother, Orbito spoke up.

"That _friend_ had a woman he loved very much, but two years ago, that woman left-"

"Did they break up or was he dumped?"

"…Both, I guess." He started thoughtfully. "Because that woman had another man, but after two years she appeared again, like magic. So I guess my _friend_ is struggling over whether they should start over again."

Sakura turned her head to the sky and mused. "Wow, your friend must be frustrated…whether to start over again…? Your friend will have to either…um the other guy…or he would have to….Ah! I'm so confused."

She collected all her thoughts and decided. "I know! I will use 'Mr.A' and 'Miss.B' to refer to them." Obito nodded in agreement.

Being curious she asked. "Does Mr.A still love Miss.B?" he shrugged in return.

"How can you not know? If you miss her and you want to hear her voice, then it shows that you still love her." He was about to interrupt but she carried on talking.

"Obito." She started. "Put your hand on your chest and ask yourself-" a ringing noise erupted from her pocket. So she put down her cup and looked at her phone.

"Oh no! I gotta go." Standing up she stretched her limbs and answered the call.

"Hello? Yes I'm on my way home." She waved a silent farewell to her company and lightly jogged towards an opposite street. "Hey! I'm nearly home, open the damn door already!"

Obito smiled and stared at the space she just left and couldn't help but shake his head in amusement, when she was finally out of sight he slowly put a hand on his chest and sighed gently.

* * *

And end of chappie 10!

To **nasim **: Thanks for your ideas in the review the only problem i spotted was that you said he could remember her pink hair right? Well atm her hair is brown, so didnt know how that would happen, but in the next chapter there is something on the lines of what you said so hopefully you would like that. Oh! and your last review wasn't mean at all! to be honest I found it funneh :D and to join fanfiction there should be a thing that says **Sign up **at the top right corner of screen,which you click on, then all you need to do is put your email address, password AND a pen name AND you need to accept terms and conditions (some crap like that) then BAMMM WELCOME TO FANFICITON!

It doesnt matter if your a tad talkative it's better than being silent, people would start to think you've died in a hole somewhere.

READ AND REVIEW TA!


	11. 11th cup

greetings!

Sorry guys about the wait, my laptop is still not fixed but I used the library computer to type this up! So if its crap I dont care ! (I do care) my updates will be sloooow

Time hasn't been on my side so this was kinda rushed, sorry again. I tried to add more description and stuff but havent yet included some sasuke angst o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My old teachers used to say I was too vague, but anywhoooo...

CUP 11 ENJOY!

* * *

She pursed her lips in thought as she wrapped arms around herself, when yet another cold rush swept past, making a new set of goose bumps rise on her smooth skin. Long black hair framed her stunning face and a pair of sharp coal eyes, looked on in remembrance at the massive gate infront of her, she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and waited for the man she hasn't seen in the past 2 years.

Footsteps echoed behind her, making her heart skip a couple of beats. She turned lightly and faced the night sky, letting the moon illuminate half of her face. The footsteps stopped suddenly and so did her heart, a ghost of a whisper travelled to her ears.

"Kin…" She made no response.

The clouds in the sky began to darken immensely, her heart began to beat again as little water droplets pelted the young woman, a gentle smile danced across her face.

"Long time no see…Obito." She finally turned to the stunned man.

Obito shook off the shock and looked at the woman infront of him with disdain; she ignored this and moved towards the Uchiha. When she was a couple of metres away he hastily shoved his hands into his pockets, fumbling with his keys to the gate, he grasped the metallic object and descended to the lock.

"Wait, please just listen." She caught hold his wrist in the nick of time.

"Don't touch me," he started, lazily removing her hand from his wrist. "Do you even know what mess you left me in when you left? Forget it." He turned the key and opened the old gate with great ease, as he took a step towards it she grabbed his wrist again in another attempt.

"I said don't touch me!" he hissed, slapping her hand away.

He now fully faced her and his body shook in contained fury.

"You have no idea what you put me through." His un-steady hands roughly grabbed both of her shoulders, the grip dug into her skin as she whimpered in pain.

"Obito stop! You're hurting me…!" She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it was no use.

"And _you_ hurt me Kin, damnit!"

Her coal eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked up and whispered hoarsely. "_Sorry_. I'm sorry. So very sorry. Please, _please_ forgive me." She begged.

"It's not that simple! You said you loved me! Yet you ran off with someone else, you said that you wanted to marry me! Yet you were already engaged to someone else and you know what kin?" he chuckled coldly. "You said I would make a wonderful dad one day and I was stupid enough to believe you…I'm not going to take your bullshit ever again!" he yelled, but during his little rant he didn't notice how close Kin had gotten to him, he was about to start again when he was cut off, Kin doing the un-thinkable.

She slowly brushed her cool lips against his to silence him, before he could begin to process what was happening she pressed her lips fully against his shocked ones. Her small hands made its way to his face, using the pad of her thumb to caress his wet cheeks.

The rain was pouring even more now and both were drenched, however none of them seemed to notice or care.

Obito slammed his eyes shut and abandoned his thoughts at that moment and pushed her to the adjacent wall, not once breaking the increasingly heated kiss. Both of his hands were pressed firmly against the wall, with Kin trapped in the middle—not that she was complaining—and returned the kiss with equal force, even tilting his head to deepen it. Moans and groans escaped both their lips, they desperately needed air, but neither looked like they were stopping anytime soon. His mind awoke again when a deep moan came from Kin, eyes widening in the process.

He broke away first, eyes were shut tight and his forehead was pressed gently against hers. Both were deathly silent but, their harsh pants were confirmation of what just happened.

"Leave now." He said calmly.

"..."

Obito gently pushed away from her and looked at the floor in shame, groaning into his hands, muttering 'I shouldn't have done that.' When he looked up he saw tears rolling down Kin's cheeks, it was hard to notice because the rain blended with her tears however, the sobbing gave it away. A reluctant hand placed itself on her shoulder, she flinched at the contact.

"Don't." she simply said.

"Kin…I'm sorry, but we can't do this, not after all that's happened."

A pregnant pause gave Obito the chance to think over what to do.

He bent down to her level and gave a final chaste kiss.

"Goodbye…" With this said he entered the gate and closed it without a second thought.

Their relationship finally terminated.

* * *

_He bent down to her level and gave a final chaste kiss._

"_Goodbye…" With this said he entered the gate and closed it without a second thought._

_Their relationship finally terminated._

A fresh round of tears broke out amongst the three Haruno's. The opening credits erupted on the TV screen as the film ended.

"Emiko stop hogging the tissues, my mascara is running." Her mother sobbed.

"B-b-but I needs them." She started, clutching the Kleenex box for dear life. "When that guy…broke up…girl…sad…and…kissed…" the rest of her sentence became un-coherent when she cried into her hands.

Sakura raided another tub of ice-cream, not once offering her mother or sister any. As she was about to heave a spoonful into her mouth, the concealed pinkette clutched the spoon in anger when she remembered the main girl of the film. She didn't feel sorry for her at all. I mean c'mon! You can't expect him to be all lovey dovey, when you've disappeared for two years with another guy. _Che. _She inwardly snorted, why did the girl have to kiss the guy like that? He was obviously pissed and hurt…maybe she was thought that was sexy and couldn't help herself? No. If that was so, Sasuke would—oh hell!

_Stop thinking about him!_

She angrily shoved the spoon into her mouth and couldn't help but think that the ice-cream didn't taste like it did a few minutes ago, thinking about Sasuke always seems to leave a bitter taste in her mouth and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Maybe it's guilt?

Hiding the fact that you're a girl _is _kind of a big deal.

But saying that, maybe it's the slight mortification that she was violated by one of the sexiest people to walk this very earth.

Even if it was in his sleep.

Even if she blushed like the virgin she was.

Even if she enjoyed it.

'_Shut up brain!'_

Sakura stood suddenly, surprising her mother and sister.

"Sis? Where are you going?" Emiko asked.

"Out." She simply said, grabbing a massive parker that once belonged to her father and headed for the door.

"Okay hunnie, be safe."

Sakura nodded to her mother before she walked out of the small flat.

* * *

Her feet somehow made its way outside of Jiraiya's coffee shop, now that she thought about it, it's been quite awhile since she had a cup and thanked herself that she came here. She trudged into the shop and huddled deeper into her parker when the chill from outside attacked her body. Her green eyes scanned the room till she spotted Jiraiya behind the counter, where he waved his hand in a greeting, not once looking up from the book he was engrossed in.

"Yo Jiraiya, can I go out back to make some coffee? You look busy at the moment."

He glanced up from his book and smiled ."Sure thing kid, just make sure you clean up afterwards."

She began to walk towards the back of the shop, but was quickly stopped by Jiraiya's voice.

"Oh, by the way, the co-owner of the shop will be coming, so don't make too much noise."

"Co-owner? Cool..."

When she made it out back, she became overwhelmed by the over-powering smells of various coffee beans and to be honest it wasn't the most pleasant smell she's ever experienced, but hey, Jiraiya isn't the most cleanest person in the world and far from it.

She scuttled around the room to collect the essentials; 2 minutes later, the only thing left to get was the mug. So she gingerly skipped to the cup cupboard and looked up, it slowly dawned to her that this was no cupboard, it was like one of the friggen Himalayas!

She inwardly fumed at her height.

Why did all Haruno women have to be so goddamn short? Why does the coffee mug have to be on the goddamn top shelf? And why do stressful situations always make her want goddamn coffee?!

She was so close to grasping the mug, she even enhanced her height by going on the balls of her feet, but still, it wasn't enough. Cursing didn't help as she was mere centimetres away. A familiar chuckle was heard from behind her, before she could comprehend what was happening, a hard muscular chest was pressed into her back and a hand came up and grabbed the mug she was reaching for.

She turned with painful slowness, only to find her face millimetres from Sasuke's. She gulped as he locked eyes with hers—the same arrogant smirk etched onto his lips—to her surprise his eyes held amusement, annoyance and something…strange, but she didn't have a clue what it was called, but it was the same kind of look Emiko gave when she was about to massacre a double chocolate chip muffin. Hers eyes trailed downwards to his lips and stayed there, words were coming out but she couldn't hear what he was saying, moments later she swore she saw him come closer—if possible—as if he was going to…

_He crashed his mouth onto hers while wrapping his arms around her waist possessively. After recovering from shock she kissed back hungrily, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. A growl erupted from the back of his throat when her fingers tangled themselves into his hair, pulling them closer to deepen the kiss._

_They paused momentarily, but his lips still lingered on hers. "Sakura…"_

"_hmm?"_

"_Sak…Sakura…Sak…"_

Sasuke clicked his fingers infront of her eyes and called out. "Sak."

She immediately snapped out of her little day dream, turning red with embarrassment, which even put her natural hair colour to shame. Her eyes darted to the floor, avoiding Sasuke's endless dark pools. She even lifted the parker hood over her head to hide her face.

Something stirred within Sasuke and he wasn't the only one that felt it "Go home." He said out of the blue.

She looked up timidly. "Excuse me?"

He pulled her towards a mirror that she bought Jiraiya when the shop first opened and peered into the reflective glass.

"You look like you have fever, go home and rest." He didn't give any room for argument as he guided Sakura to the backdoor.

"Since when did you care ice-cube?" she said with mockery lacing her voice.

"I don't" Sasuke stated a little too quickly. "It's just that you wont be of much use to me when you start work here." He smirked

"Wait. If you're here, you must be the—"

"—co-owner? Yes." He pushed her out of the door and gave a salute before slamming it infront of her face.

'_I want my goddamn coffee! What a jerk, he couldn't get rid of me fast enough.' _

Before Sakura stalked back home, she placed her hand on the door, twitching on impulse to yank open the door and yell the colours of the rainbow at that good-for-nothing, she retracted her hand and left, but didn't realise that a certain Uchiha had his back rested against the shop door, with his heart pounding a little too fast for his liking.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' _

* * *

Preview 

_His jaw slackened as he saw Sakura descend down the staircase, surprised at the utter grace she held when walking down to meet him._

_"How do I look?" She smiled, twirling around to show off her cute little red cocktail dress. She pressed her hands onto her mouth to suppress the giggle that escaped when he spluttered on his words. He gathered his bearings and spoke confidently._

_"Sakura…you look stunning." He reached out to tuck her newly brunette locks behind her ear. She blushed and whispered a 'thank you.'_

* * *

So cup 11 is finished.

I would like to thank y'all for reviewing this so far...do it again please XD

**nasim**: thanks for the long reviews XP ya really need to get an account so I can pm you! sort out your email and tell your parents it educatinal or something... which is kinda true cause it can improve english I guess...wish I could make this little message longer but i've got around 4mins left on library card and a certain friend of mine is in dire need of terrorizing (her dumbass brother broke my fav key-ring!)

oh and well done on your test and it is kinda strange that you're similar to me but hay! I guess thats how we roll.

read and review :)


	12. 12th cup

Uh Oh I'm in trouble :3 Well...I did say updates will be slow I think

-wipes tears of joy- thank you everyone for the 100 and over r!eviews I LOVE YOU! -hugs library computer screen- some time in february I'm getting a brand spanking new computer guys! (birthday prezzie) DEATH TO ALL CRAPPY LAPTOPS

This is cup 12 and I do not own Naruto.

ENJOY!

* * *

The cold rush of air swept beneath her toes when she burrowed herself deeper into her covers. Clouded green eyes glared menacingly through a gap when she spotted the wide open window that denied her much needed rest. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the chill, to no avail and cursed loudly, ripping the warm material from her skin.

She stood and arched her back as she began to stretch her tired muscles, clasping a hand over her mouth when she stifled a yawn. Her hands moved from her mouth to her short ruffled locks and trudged towards the open window.

"Stupid window." She muttered tiredly, gripping the freezing cold handle.

Before she yanked the window to close a familiar voice called out to her.

"Sakura, wait!" Obito called.

Being half asleep, Sakura's intelligent response was a 'Huh?' and 'Wha..?' she popped her head out the window and looked down to see Obito grinning up at her, she mirrored his face and grinned back, though it lacked abit of enthusiasm.

A few moments passed when her soft gaze turned into a calculating stare, she voiced out her curiosity. "How do you know where I live?"

He grinned again and playfully tapped his finger lightly on his nose and winked. "I have my _connections_."

Her response was immediate.

"_I have my connections,"_ she mimicked childishly. "You little Yakuza!"

The joy-filled man laughed melodically and beckoned Sakura to come down from her window. "Come down for a second, I need to ask you something."

An eyebrow was raised. "O-okay." She quickly abandoned the window and looked at herself when she noticed her clothing.

_Or lack of clothing._

The young woman groaned into her small hands at the simple white shirt she wore, that barely covered her thighs and revealed her smooth, un-blemished skin. _Aha! _She mentally cheered, spotting a pair of black sweats that were sloppily chucked underneath her bed. She bent down and grabbed the pants, hastily shoving her legs into item of clothing, fumbling and tumbling when she couldn't steady herself. When she was done, she rushed out of her room and made quick work of the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step.

Sakura made it to the front of the house and placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her breathing. She clutched the door handle and with a tug she opened it.

"What's up?" she asked.

Sakura finally had the chance to take a good look at him, her eyebrows rose slightly at his clothes, both of them wearing complete opposites of each other. Obito looked like he was about to walk on the red carpet, while she looked like a hobo from a street corner. Her green orbs twinkled in approval at the sleek gray suit he wore, donning shiny black shoes, which screamed 'look at me', he honestly looked like a superstar. His unruly short locks swayed gently in the breeze, a small smile was on his face and Sakura had to double check if she was drooling or not.

"Well…um, this might be a little short notice, but um…would you, err…" She jokingly glared at his slow pace and snapped her delicate fingers.

"Spit it out will you?"

Obito nodded and inhaled deeply."Would you like to come to an art exhibition with me? I got invited a couple of days ago…but she forgot to tell me to bring another person."

This piqued her curiosity.

"_She_?" A sly smile formed across Sakura's face. "Care to tell me who this person is? A girlfriend…?"

Obito made a face at the light-hearted accusation.

"It's not like that…she's an… old friend" Sakura didn't buy it, but dropped the subject for now.

"Well, I guess it would be terrible of me to waste a perfectly good invitation…I'll go with you."

'_Art exhibition? Isn't it supposed to be boring there?'_

'**Hell no! It's a hoot! Trust me.'**

'…'

Obito interrupted her thought-tracking. "Well…let's not just stand around we need to get you ready."

"Wait, what? This art thing is today?"

"Of course."

'_Talk about short notice' _she inwardly grumbled."I have no formal—"

"But I do." Emiko interrupted smugly from the stairs, her blonde braids flopped cutely on one side of her shoulder, making the innocent act all the more believable. The gleam in her sibling's eye's suddenly intensified, Emiko's intention could practically be read from her mind.

"I am NOT wearing a stupid dress Emiko!" Sakura snapped aggressively.

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm wearing a stupid dress.'_

Sakura was mildly surprised that Emiko had something like this had been hiding in the back of a ghastly cupboard, it was a stupid dress, but she liked it. The red material stretched across her body, hugging her curves nicely, like another layer of skin. The strapless part of the dress bothered her a little, because every now and then she'd have to pull the top part of it to prevent her flashing someone. Her sister kept tugging at the zip, cursing when it wouldn't do up.

Sakura could feel herself tumbling and tried to gain balance before her face would meet the floor, she was able to steady herself in the nick of time and glared hard at her ridiculously high heels.

"Hold still!" Emiko hissed in her ear, in return she rolled her green eyes but complied anyway. The poor zip was on its last leg of life and with Emiko tugging at it ruthlessly; Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for the little piece of metal, moments later the zip cooperated and was pulled up.

Emiko quickly zoomed out of the room.

"What is she going to do about my hair…?" Sakura mumbled to herself, un-consciously lifting her hand to ruffle her short brunette locks, she looked carefully into a body length mirror and looked to find her pink roots showing.

"Blonde or brunette?" Emiko said as she came into view, holding two pretty-looking wigs.

"Where the hell did you get _those?_"

"Drama department at school, _duh_. Blonde or brunette?" She repeated again, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Brunette."

"Good choice, sis." She came towards Sakura and neatly clipped her natural hair back because it was longer than before. Emiko settled down the blonde wig and got her hands on the other one, placing it carefully onto her sister's head, her nimble fingers rearranged the hair so that it framed Sakura's face; the blonde took a step back to examine her work and grinned.

"SUCCESS!" She squealed. Sakura looked back at the mirror herself and agreed silently, fiddly the long brunette locks and the bangs that were placed correctly to fit her face.

With nothing else left to do, Emiko pushed her much loved sister towards the stairs, making Sakura frown when she stopped and made shooing gestures.

"Go! Go! Go! And stop frowning; you're going to ruin your make-up!"

In response, she sighed in exasperation and climbed the stairs to meet Obito.

His jaw slackened as he saw Sakura descend down the staircase, surprised at the utter grace she held when walking down to meet him.

"How do I look?" She smiled, twirling around to show off her cute little red cocktail dress, as she twirled the dress flared and flowed around her legs. She pressed her hands onto her mouth to suppress the giggle that escaped when he spluttered on his words. He gathered his bearings and spoke confidently.

"Sakura…you look stunning." He reached out to tuck her newly brunette locks behind her ear. She blushed and whispered a 'thank you.'

Obito removed his hands and carried on staring, making Sakura shift un-comfortably; she bit her lip and snapped her fingers infront of his face.

"Okay, Okay, can you stop acting like a blind man that's just seen the outside world for the first time, please? It's embarrassing." Her flushed cheeks proved her point.

"Ah, sorry ma'am" He stuck out his arm, grinning. "Shall we?" She giggled at his formalities and accepted his arm, linking them in a strong hold. They both jumped slightly when a loud honking noise came from the outside, Obito's eyes flickered towards me and smirked. She stilled slightly at the familiarities between Obito and Sasuke, it was a split second thought and soon enough it escaped her head.

Sakura was lead out to the porch, only for a gasp to escape her lips, they were travelling in _this?_ An expensive sliver Aston Martin, was waiting outside the driveway, which practically glittered the pavements, she turned to face Obito, refusing to follow this 'yellow' brick road.

"You can't be serious…it's so _flashy! _We're not in some kind of bond movie you know?"

"Aww, c'mon Sak, it's only a car, we're going to be late otherwise." As this was said, a suit clad man, stepped out of the Aston and walked to where they stood, handing over the keys to a beaming Obito.

Sakura grumbled obscenities as soon as the engine roared alive.

* * *

Sakura's earlier assumption was correct, this place was positively, astonishingly, ludicrously...

_Boring!_

It was the same thing over and over again, Obito would chat animatedly to a random important person, while I'd chip in with a few 'hello's' 'I agree' , nods and laughs whenever I thought was an appropriate moment. I rolled my eyes at a start of a new conversation with—who Obito recently told me was the mayor's nephew, I couldn't care less as I already zoned out at the word, 'Hi'.

I dully scanned the room for the first time and noticed a handful of men staring at me, or more so my body. I gritted my teeth together and silently seethed at the pitiful human beings, tugging ruthlessly at my red dress, trying to cover up more of myself. It was no use so I huffed in a un-lady like matter, there was a sly elbow jabbing into my side, it was Obito.

"What's up?" He asked, worried.

"Ah, nothing really it's just these heels are killing me." This wasn't a lie, they really did hurt, but I'd rather die than admit that the real problem was some geezers ogling me like a piece of meat.

"Oh, okay, do you want me to come and sit with you over there." He pointed towards a group of comfy white leather chairs, smiling warmly.

I held my arms out in protest. "No, no, no, I'll be fine on my own, there's no need to ruin your fun and I'm sure your friend here would like to carry on this _fascinating _conversation, I'll be over there if you need me." Before I left, he quickly whispered 'thanks' in my ear and I smiled in return.

This chair was actually amazing, my butt has never been this comforted in a long time, I wonder if anyone would notice if this seat would oh-so-happen to go missing for awhile? I grinned at the stupid idea and kicked off my heels, not caring about the strange looks that were sent my way.

A male waiter passed me with a tray full of bubbly champagne, which seemed to have beckoned me to take a glass, so I did. Taking light sips, I looked at the paintings that dominated my view; this exhibition was mainly full of surrealistic art and I couldn't help but be mind-boggled about it. A splodge on a piece of canvas could be priced at more than my house!

Maybe I should draw a stickman and declare that art is my favourite past time.

I shifted my eyes back to Obito and noticed that he was talking to someone different, a women and a man is what I gathered. From where I sat I could only see the woman, a very familiar woman, but I couldn't put my finger on where I've seen her before, Obito looked mildly un-comfortable and I wondered what was going on.

I peeled my eyes away as they all looked towards me, my face beet red, oh how I wish I could read lips.

My keen eyes looked elsewhere, pacifically to the same group of males that were eyeing me earlier. I grabbed a large cushion and placed it infront of me so most of my face and body was covered, leaving my legs and feet bare. I chugged the rest of the champagne and demanded another, my thirst still un-quenched. Lust filled eyes bore through the cushion and made me shudder in disgust, I had enough so I chucked the cushion away from me and glared furiously at the perverts, my eyes filling with rage.

They all cowardly backed down and pretended to talk with their so-called partners. I was so angry that I failed to notice the couple that were with Obito were walking towards me, the woman tapped my shoulder, I looked up, my eyes slightly crazed.

"Hey…um…I think you dropped something." She laughed gracefully as she handed me the wounded cushion.

A sheepish smile tugged at my lips. "Uh…Thanks…"

"Kin." She replied.

"Kin." I echoed, then it finally clicked together, she was the woman who nearly had her purse stolen from Juugo and so her partner must be…!

"Sasuke." I breathed sharply.

Said man looked towards me and grunted; panicking, I shoved my hand to Kin, standing up in the process—my shoes still lay abandoned and answered his un-spoken question.

"I'm Sakura…Obito has spoken a lot about you." I hate to lie but to me, this is a do or die situation. I shook hands with Kin first, then Sasuke, where I believed my hand lingered a little longer than intended.

He snorted at my statement, running pale fingers through his ebony spikes. "I highly doubt that."

_Stop being a bastard, you bustard! _

It was blatantly obvious that he was done talking, so I faced an ever smiling Kin, noticing that Sasuke's eyes was on her and no one else _but _her. My chest ached painfully at how protective he looked, like he was about to dive infront of a car just to save her, just to make her happy tonight, I bit the inside of my cheek and apologized to Kin.

"I'm sorry, but can I have a moment please? I need to speak with Obito."

She nodded and smiled. "Go ahead." I whispered my thanks and stalked to an unsuspecting Obito, not caring that I was looking like an angry, shoe-less, midget.

I tapped harshly at his shoulder, not bothering to hide my temper. "Oh!" he jumped in surprise and turned to face me.

"Why didn't you tell me Sasuke was going to be here?!" I hissed grabbing his collar in a deathly grip.

"Hey! I'm just as surprised as you are Sak." He wrenched my fingers away from his collar as he dusted himself off. His eyes warily darted around the room and was thankful that this little incident didn't cause a scene, his easy smile found its way onto his lips and I knew I couldn't stay mad for long.

"Are you okay?" He finally said at my dazed expression.

"I need a drink." I admitted.

Obito stifled a laugh and reached out to open a fresh bottle of bubbly.

* * *

The rest of the exhibition dragged on tortuously, Obito kept his social charade up and paraded around the floor moving from conversation to conversation, and I didn't mind this as much because I needed a good excuse for me to avoid Kin and Sasuke. I know I was being a coward, but I just _couldn't _face them, I even hid behind a tall potted plant when Obito needed a bathroom break.

I had a fair idea that Sasuke knew something was up with me, once in a while he would glance suspiciously in my direction then he'd go back to staring at Kin, then back again. Obito caught onto this as well and reassured me many times that Sasuke didn't figure out who I am; I also refused to think that a little part of me wanted Sasuke to figure me out.

I broke my gaze from Sasuke's form, for it to land on his cousin. "You're being really paranoid." Obito whispered quickly.

My eyes automatically rolled at his statement and told myself that I was only taking pre-cautions, I searched for Sasuke again, but he was no where to be found and so was Kin, my heart started to beat rapidly and I became un-focused zoning out the warnings that Obito was yelling at me.

Wait.

_Warnings?_

My head went back to focus, but it was too late. I was falling head first into a gigantic water fountain, bringing an un-known _Sasuke _with me.

His lips covering mine as we both fell.

Oh _bugger_.

* * *

End of chap 12 :P that is the longest chapter I've wrote I think, so yay me :D

I know there was like no sasu/saku but I'm leaving that for the next chapter, but i'm not going to say what happens :) but it will make up for everyone who has waitied patiently for something to happen.

**nasim: **Ah, my loyal reviewer -showers you with love- :D haha my review box is like your diary but I don't mind it xD and I feel bad when I can't reply straight away because you haven't joined yet :P so you have to wait for my slow updates to get a reply :3 sorry for the wait! And well done and good luck on all the tests you've done and will be doing! -sniffles- I had a mock test in science which are given to college's to see how clever we are :( but I had no clue it was a mock, so for most of the test I was playing hangman with my bezzie and got a G!

I swear I nearly had an asthma attack when I saw it.

-CRIES- a big FAT G!! Moving onwards, I have no clue on what you should get your friend, knowing how slow I am, her birthday is probably long gone haha, you could always make something? I made a photo album for my best mate and she said it was the best gift ever because of all the jokes we had in the pictures :) I read the **Sovereign con Artist **and I must say that it's really cool :) and I've already read **Masquerades phantom **:D great ne? -hugs 'n' kisses-

3 MUST READ FICS! (Sasu/Saku) : **Ripples **By Yellow Mask. **Luck of the Draw **By Aurora Ciel. **The Eccentric Files **By Ren and Missa.

Hope that's good enough, by the way i'm sorry for making Sasuke abit of a dobe for not noticing that Sakura is a girl and yeah this is based on a Korean drama, but with my flavor all over it :D

READ AND REVIEW please :)


End file.
